the World of konoha
by Casey-Uchiha
Summary: the World of konoha es el nuevo juego de ninjas online que la esta llevando alrededor del mundo, en donde cada jugador puede crear un pj y tratar de resolver la trama del juego. Sakura una joven de 15 años se interesa en el juego y decide entrar con sus dos amigas Hinata y Ino pero lo que no sabe es lo que le deparara aquel juego.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo:

Conociendo mi vida

Hola mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 15 años , soy de estatura media y delgada , tengo ojos verde jade y pelo rosa , lo que no me gusta nada por eso uso una peluca ya que, así no se meten tanto conmigo en el colegio, mis padres se separaron hace tres años donde nos separaron a mi y a Kein mi hermano mayor quien se fue con mama y desde ese entonces no se nada de ellos , mientras yo con papa que es uno de los mejores diseñadores de juegos o debo decir era uno ya que hace medio año que desapareció sin dejar rastro y al ya llevar mas de tres meses de búsqueda la policía dejo de buscar y dieron el caso por terminado.

Ahora vivo sola en un departamento en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio y aunque me sienta sola a veces tengo a Hinata y Ino mis mejores amigas para apoyarme y no dejarme sola.

_**Capitulo 1**_

EL inicio de mi historia

Estaba amaneciendo en la cuidad de Tokio y una joven de cabello rosa y expresivos ojos jade se acababa de despertar, y se acomodaba la falda del uniforme, que consistía en una falda cuadrille azul y una corbata de color celeste.

Bien, ya estoy lista – Dijo poniéndose una peluca negra y acomodándosela para así no se viera su color original – Bien es mejor bajar y preparar mi desayuno si no quiero llegar tarde – Dijo bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndose a la cocina donde encendió la tele mientras preparaba su desayuno.

hola, muy buenos días mis queridos televidentes – decía la conductora de unos treinta años de pelo y ojos cafés – hoy les traigo una primicia en el mundo de los videojuegos, ya que acaba de salir al mercado el primer juego de realidad virtual llamado "The World of Konoha".

– Vaya así que salio un nuevo juego – se hablo así misma la ahora pelinegra mientras ingería su desayuno.

– déjenme contarles un poco de que se trata con uno de los creadores del juego el Señor Orochimaru-San – Dijo mientras saludaba a un pelinegro con el rostro pálido quien se sentó al lado de la conductora y se presentaba.

Muy buenos días, mi nombre es Orochimaru y soy el creador de este fantástico juego – Decía mientras sonreía arrogante.

Que honor que allá podido venir Orochimaru-San nos puede contar mas del juego.

Por supuesto, el juego trata de la época Ninja combinada con un poco de tecnología de nuestra época y para los que quieran jugar primero tiene que elegir en que país de las distintas naciones quieren servir como por ejemplo se encuentra Konoha la aldea principal…. – seguía hablando hasta que dio el termino del programa.

Vaya es muy interesante todo esto pero ya se nos acaba el tiempo así que los esperamos en otro programa chicos – Despidiéndose a la cámara.

Que esperen ¿termino? ¿Que hora es? – Se pregunto la pelinegra – ¡! QUE ¡! Es tardísimo; no Kurenai-Sensei me matara – Dijo preocupada recogiendo su mochila y poniéndose los patines para ir mas rápido.

Otra vez tarde señorita Haruno – Pregunto un señor de edad avanzada mientras le abría la puerta del edificio con una sonrisa.

Si Ojiisan pero me entretuve con…. - Pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de un joven de piel blanca, ojos negros y pelo negro-azulado.

Soy Sasuke Uchiha, me puede dar la llave del 305 – Dijo con voz fría.

OH Señor Uchiha ha llegado temprano tenía entendido que….- Pero no alcanzo a terminar ya que fue interrumpido.

No me interesa lo que tenia entendido anciano haga su trabajo y déme esa maldita llave que tengo prisa – Dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada intimidante al anciano quien le entrego de inmediato la llave.

¡! Espera! – Grito la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a el y se paraba enfrente – No tienes ningún derecho de tratar así a Ojiisan y muchos menos de ser tan descortés – Le reclamo.

¿Y tú eres…? – Pregunto el pelinegro.

Soy Sakura Haruno – Dijo mientras esperaba que este se disculpara – ¿Y bien? – Pregunto a lo que este le dirigió una mirada interrogante - Qué que esperas para pedirle una disculpa a Ojiisan.

Primero que nada Haruno a mi no me ordena nadie – Dijo molesto Sasuke mientras ponía demasiado cerca se cara de la de Sakura provocando que se sonrojara por la cercanía – y segundo me estorbas – Dijo pasando a un lado de ella de subiendo las escaleras – Por cierto eres linda molestia – Agrego con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se perdía de la vista.

¿Eh? – Fue lo único que pudo decir ya que estaba mas que roja

Señorita Sakura se le hace tarde y sus amigas ya deben estarla esperando – Le recordó el anciano al ver que no se movía.

OH es verdad gracias Ojiisan – dijo patinando hacia la salida a toda prisa – nos vemos mas tarde - Se despidió con un brazo en alto.

**Mientras en otro lugar**

Bien ya estoy aquí ¿que es lo que querías? - pregunto Sasuke mientras ingresaba al departamento.

Hola Naruto ¿como estas? Bien gracias ¿y tú? – Dijo sascartico un pelirrubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza y bostezaba – te dije que vinieras, pero nunca dije tan Temprado Sasuke – Se quejo mientras se echaba en el sillón.

Ya deja de quejarte y dime para que me necesitabas, ya que si no te diste cuenta es tarde para asistir al colegio – Dijo mientras sacaba los restos de lo que seria un emparedado y unos tarros de ramen instantáneo vacío del sillón para luego sentarse - ¿y bien? – Pregunto al no tener respuesta por parte del rubio – Naruto…. ¿Naruto? – Lo llamo dándose cuenta que se había quedado dormido – Este Dobe – pensó mientras se le hinchaba una venita en la frente – ¡!despierta maldito Dobe! - le grito golpeándolo con un tarro de ramen en la cabeza.

¡! Ah! Entupido Teme ¿por que me golpeaste? – Pregunto mientras se sobaba el gran Chichón de su cabeza.

Por dormirte imbecil ahora no me hagas perder el tiempo y dime que querías ahora – Dijo con vos ronca y fría que asustaría hasta al más rudo.

S-i... pues te llame por que quien crees que ya tiene el nuevo y espectacular juego del mundo – Decía mientras reía y ponía pose de "el mejor".

Mm ¿por eso tanto alboroto? – Dijo suspirando y pensando que su mejor amigo era un idiota por llamar eso emergencia – bien ya que me hiciste venir a este basurero tu invitaras el desayuno y inventaras algo por faltar a clases, te espero bajo – Dijo sin dejar al pelirrubio decir algo en contra.

**En la escuela**

Se encontraban tres chicas de 15 años sentadas en sus respectivos asientos mientras el resto de sus compañeros corrían y se lanzaban papeles por toda la sala.

¿Enserio ino? – Pregunto una asombrada y emocionada la pelinegra.

si , frentezota ya te lo dije mi papa gano un concurso y le dieron tres juegos de "The World of Konoha" y como me sobran dos que mejor que dárselos a mis mejores amigas – Decía una pelirrubia de ojos azules y piel blanca – además así comenzamos a jugar juntas y podrías llamar a Kein-Chan y decirle que entre así lo verias mas seguido Saku – Decía

tiene razón Ino; Saku así podrías ver a tu hermano mayor – Decía contenta una peliazul de ojos perla y piel blanca.

Si es verdad, hace 3 años que no lo veo – Dijo Sakura con una mirada nostálgica – ¿como estarás de grande Kein? – pregunto mirando por la ventana.

**Próximo capitulo: comenzando la aventura**

_**Capitulo 2**_

Comenzando la aventura

Ya habían pasado más de 3 horas desde que habían salido de la escuela y nuestra pelinegra se encontraba en camino hacia su departamento luego de un estresante día.

Esa Ino, si que es una gran amiga – Dijo con una sonrisa viendo entre sus brazos una caja naranja con letras sobresalidas que formaban la palabra "The World of Konoha" en el centro; iba tan concentrada observando la caja que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con alguien provocando que ambos cayeran al piso – auch eso me dolió – se quejo la pelinegra mirando hacia el frente para ver con quien se había chocado – Tu eres…

Vaya molestia otra vez causándome problemas – dijo interrumpiéndola con una expresión molesta el peliazul mientras observaba el pelo de la chica por donde sobresalía un mechón rosa debajo de la cabellera negra.

¿Que es lo me miras tanto eh? – pregunto Sakura mientras se levantaba al igual que el peliazul.

No sabia que usaras peluca – Dijo acercando su mano al cabello de ella quien al ver su intención se la alejo de un manotazo provocando que se le terminara de caer la peluca mostrando una larga cabellera rosa.

No te importa si uso o no – respondió molesta al tiempo en que recogía la peluca y seguía su camino pasando a un lado del peliazul.

¿Tienes el pelo rosa? ¿porque lo ocultas? No se te ve nada mal – Dijo Sasuke mientras la seguía con la mirada y aparecía una sonrisa en su rostro para luego darse vuelta y al igual que la pelirrosa seguir su camino.

Dijo que se me veía bien – Dijo para si misma con expresión feliz la pelirrosa que rápidamente cambio a una de tristeza mientras se ponía de nuevo la peluca – no debo sacarme la peluca, ni mostrar mi cabello a la gente – Pensó mientras recordaba la ultima vez que dejo ver su cabello rosa.

Flash back 

Se encontraba una pequeña pelirrosa de no más de 5 años de edad jugando feliz mientras corría por todo el patio del colegio.

vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, si no es otra que la cabeza de chicle ajajá – Se reía una pelirroja de la misma edad mientras la miraba despectivamente – Te eh dicho que tu no tienes derecho a jugar en este sector Sakurita; chicas vengan aquí – llamo la pelirroja a dos chicas que jugaban cerca de ahí.

Yo lo siento Karin-San, yo lo olvide – Dijo nerviosa la pelirrosa mientras observaba como se miraban las tres chicas.

Si yo se que lo sientes y te disculpo por ello – Dijo con una expresión amigable que luego cambio a una arrogante – pero para que no lo olvides de nuevo te voy a dar algo de recordatorio; chicas quiero que la lleven al baño abandonado de la escuela – Ordeno Karin dándose vuelta y haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de la pelirrosa quien luchaba por zafarse de las dos niñas.

**Cinco horas más tarde**

La escuela se encontraba totalmente vacía y silenciosa donde lo único que se lograba escuchar era el sollozo de una niña que provenía del baño.

¡! Sakura! ¡! Sakura! – Gritaba un muchacho de 8 años de piel blanca, ojos café oscuro y pelo castaño claro – Donde demonios se metió – Pensaba dejando de caminar y tratando de escuchar cualquier sonido que le advirtiera donde se encontraba su hermanita.

¿Onii-Chan eres tú? – Pregunto la pelirrosa dejando de llorar y golpeando la puerta.

Sakura, si soy yo – Le respondió mientras corría hacia la dirección de los golpes – Sakura quítate de la puerta tratare de abrirla con una patada – Dijo al ver que se encontraba cerrada con llave.

Si – Respondió Sakura obedeciendo a su hermano quien en su tercer intento logro abrir la puerta destrozando el cerrojo.

Onii-Chan – corrió a abrazarlo la pelirrosa mientras soltaba nuevas lágrimas.

Tranquila Saku ya paso, es mejor irnos a casa o nuestro padre nos matara – Dijo encaminándose a la salida seguido de Sakura – y mas al darse cuanta de que olvidaste tu peluca Saku – Dijo suspirando resignado - ¿no sabes que esa es tu obligación? Otou-San te castigara por eso – Advirtió peli castaño mientras la miraba seriamente.

Ya lo se – Dijo Sakura mientras soltaba mas lagrimas - ¿Por qué a otou-san no le agrada mi cabello? Y ¿Por qué Mama siempre me evita? – Dijo mientras escondía su rostro con su cabello.

No es así Saku, nuestros padres nos quieren tal como somos, sobre lo de tu cabello pues… es que… es complicado – Dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana que lloraba mas al ya estar cerca de su casa – tranquila, te prometo que Hare que Otou-San no te regañe tanto – Dijo abriendo la puerta de entrada y regalándole una sonrisa.

Te creo Onii-Chan – Dijo la pelirrosa secándose las lágrimas y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Fin Flash Back

Bien creo que debo de llamar a Ino si quiero jugar hoy – Dijo al ya estar en su departamento y dirigiéndose a su habitación donde se encontraba su ordenador, la habitación era muy amplia y ordenada, era de color verde claro y las paredes eran adornadas con distintos pósters de grupos de música y cuadros de ella y su hermano Kein; la cama se encontraba en el centro de la habitación y a su lado derecho se ubicaba el velador con un reloj despertador y una lámpara encima de el.

Ino soy yo Sakura – Contesto al escuchar la vos de su amiga en la otra línea – si, esta bien lo pondré en altavoz.

Bien Saku lo primero que tienes que hacer es sacar el CD de instalación del juego y instalarlo en tu ordenador, luego de eso conecta los visores de realidad virtual y la manilla de juego que están también en la caja y por ultimo crea un pj y pues a jugar – Dijo la Pelirrubia feliz – Bueno Saku yo te dejo ya que yo y Hina ya entramos y no tardaras nada en encontrarnos ya que nuestros personajes son iguales a nosotras reales.

Bien Ino termino de instalarlo y entro, nos vemos – Dijo colgando al recibir del otro lado un "Te espero".

Bien es mejor apurarme – Empezando a seguir todo lo dicho anteriormente por Ino.

Cerca de una hora después se encontraba la pelirrosa sentada frente al ordenador con los visores puestos y presionando la tecla "Entrar".Que al instante dejo ver a su alrededor una completa oscuridad alrededor de ella, solo sustituida por tenues colores que se hacían cada ves mas visibles y que al cabo de 3 segundos la envolvían por completo arrastrándola a gran velocidad hacia una gran luz.

- pero que demonios – Dijo cerrando sus ojos para luego de 2 minutos volverlos a abrir viendo a su alrededor una gran aldea y viendo frente a ella una gran esfera suspendida justo en el centro de donde ella se encontraba y alrededor de ella se distinguían una series de aros girando a su alrededor – Vaya esto si que parece realidad – Dijo para si misma comenzando a caminar y observando a cada persona que pasaba por su lado hasta llegar a una pileta donde se vio como una joven de cabello negro largo, ojos jade claro y piel de igual color blanca, solo que en su rostro ahora llevaba dos líneas rojas en cada mejilla como los tenían los antiguos indios o indígenas en la antigüedad; la vestimenta consistía en una polera negra de tirantes cubierta por una chaqueta sin mangas roja y unos short negros cortos, en su cintura traía un pequeño bolso a cada lado de su cadera con dos medianas cuchillas y en su espalda traía una gran espada.

Vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí – Dijo una voz sacando a la pelinegra de su ensoñación – Que bien que no cambiaste tanto de aspecto Saku.

Si pensé que para que me encontraran seria mas fácil si no cambiaba mi aspecto – Respondió viendo frente a ella a Ino y Hinata quienes en apariencia eran iguales a las reales solo que al igual que ella tenían marcas en sus mejillas, Hinata tenia marcas azules y su vestimenta consistía en un pantalón gris con un pequeño bolso colgando de su cadera, también llevaba una polera negra debajo de una chaqueta azul con mangas plomas; mientras que Ino tenia marcas en sus mejillas de color moradas y su vestimenta consistía en una polera amarrada al cuello morada y que le llegaba al ombligo y una falda corta del mismo color con unas calzas negras hasta las rodillas – Al igual que ustedes supongo.

Pues si en eso tienes razón – Dándole la razón para luego encaminarse hacia donde se vislumbraba una gran torre – ya que estamos todas es mejor irnos a registrar como ninjas de la hoja para obtener nuestras bandas chicas.

Eh si claro – Dijo Sakura siguiéndola junto a Hinta a su lado - ¿Ninjas de la Hoja? – Le pregunto a Hinata en un susurro.

Esta aldea es Konoha la aldea oculta entre las hojas y es la aldea central del juego y del país del fuego eh de ahí el nombre "Ninja de la Hoja" Saku – Respondió Hinata con una sonrisa – ¿no leíste las instrucciones ni la historia del juego Saku?

Me conoces Hina no soy de leer instrucciones ajajá – Reía mientras se rascaba la cabeza, hasta que vio a 3 personajes parados en la entrada de la torre con una mascara en su cara y con trajes de color negro con chaquetas verde oscuro - ¿Por qué ellos se visten igual y tienen mascaras Hina? – Pregunto curiosa la pelirrosa apuntándolos.

Ellos son los "Ambus Elite" son los encargados de hacer respetar las reglas del juego y por supuesto de arreglar cualquier desperfecto del juego y son comandados por Tsunade-Sama una de las creadoras del juego, encargada de cuidar la aldea de la hoja – termino por responder mientras entraban a la torre y subían a la ultima oficina donde les fueron entregados sus bandas convirtiéndolas en Ninjas de Konoha.

Bien chicas es hora ya que tenemos las bandas, vamos a algún lugar a entrenar – Dijo feliz mientra sacaba de su bolso un pequeño cristal trasparente – Es una "piedra de transportación" – respondía viendo la cara de su amiga – "Calabozo país del viento" – Pronuncio extendiendo su mano hacia arriba al igual que Hina y Saku que la imitaron – bien llegamos – pronuncio al ver a su alrededor la entrada al calabozo.

¿Aquí hay bestias? – pregunto con temor Hinata al ver que el lugar consistía en algo similar a una cueva mohosa y oscura solo iluminada por velas.

Si pero solo de nuestro nivel no te preocupes Hinata – Consoló Ino encaminándose junto a las demás al interior. Pero fueron detenidas por una niña pequeña que corría de unas extrañas personas con capas negras y nubes rojas.

¿Vieron eso chicas? Esos tipos perseguían… - pero no pudo terminar ya que derepente todo se volvió negro unos segundos para luego dejarlas en el centro de lo que parecía una gran piedra suspendida en una inmensa oscuridad - ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué pa... – pero no termino la frase ya que frente a ella se encontraba la misma niña de antes.

Debes ayudarme, ellos no pueden obtener el pergamino sagrado – Decía mientras miraba suplicante a Sakura – Cuídalo por favor – dijo entregándole un pergamino con una cinta roja amarrada y desapareciendo al instante.

Esa niña tiene el pergamino atrápenla - Grito ordenándoles un encapuchado a dos de los hombres que habían visto antes.

Chicas es hora de pelear – Dijo Ino corriendo para atacar junto con Hinata mientras que Sakura guardaba el pergamino y sacaba su espada.

Los dos hombres esquivaban cada ataque que ellas les lanzaban sin llegar a usar un cuarto de su poder; después de media hora las 3 muchachas se habían quedado sin sp (esto seria como quedarse sin chakra para los ataques) y lo ultimo que vieron fueron a los dos hombres atacar a Hinata y Ino que desaparecieron de la vista de Sakura quien se puso de pie siendo traspasada por una espada y dejándola sin vida.

¿que sucede ahora? – Se pregunto la pelirrosa al no poder moverse y ver todo negro a su alrededor – acaso Mori de verdad, tranquilízate Saku solo tienes que reiniciar tu ordenador – se tranquilizo la Pelirrosa pero su expresión cambio a una de terror al ver que no podía moverse - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? –

Te estuve esperando Sakura – Hablo una vos causándole mas terror a la pelirrosa.

En la vida Real (fuera del juego)

Se encontraba el cuerpo de la pelirrosa tendido en el piso de su habitación con los visores puestos y el computador encendido.

Continuara…

**Próximo capitulo: Comienzan los problemas/El misterioso jugador**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo anterior**

¿que sucede ahora? – Se pregunto la pelirrosa al no poder moverse y ver todo negro a su alrededor – acaso Mori de verdad, tranquilízate Saku solo tienes que reiniciar tu ordenador – se tranquilizo la Pelirrosa pero su expresión cambio a una de terror al ver que no podía moverse - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? –

Te estuve esperando Sakura – Hablo una vos causándole mas terror a la pelirrosa.

En la vida Real (fuera del juego)

Se encontraba el cuerpo de la pelirrosa tendido en el piso de su habitación con los visores puestos y el computador encendido con un mensaje diciendo "system error"

_**Capitulo 3**_

Comienzan los problemas/El misterioso jugador

Era una hermosa mañana en la gran ciudad de Tokio, se encontraban dos personas en la entrada de un gran edificio, uno era un anciano de unos 40 años mientras que el otro era de unos 16 años, piel blanca y ojos azules.

¿enserio viejo? – Decía incrédulo un pelirrubio al no creer lo que le contaba el conserje.

Si joven naruto no la eh visto salir desde hace 4 días – Decía preocupado.

Eso si que es extraño – Decía concentrado metiéndose en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando un pelinegro de la misma edad le hablaba.

¡! Dobe! – Grito el pelinegro golpeándolo en la cabeza.

¡! Itte! ¿Por qué siempre vas con la fuerza bruta Teme? - Le pregunto mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Por que con los idiotas como tu no funciona otra cosa – Respondió sonriendo de medio lado.

Eh si claro – Dijo el rubio mandándole rayitos con la mirada – estaba pensando y tu llegas y me golpeas.

¿Tu pensando? No me hagas reír Dobe – Dijo el pelinegro – Si eso pasara se acabaría el mundo.

Esto es serio Sasuke, estoy preocupado – Decía poniéndose serio – La chica del 310 no ah salido en 4 días de su departamento.

¿y eso te preocupa? Puede haber salido cuando tu no estabas o puede que no tenga ganas de salir y listo – Dijo no tomándole interés.

No eso no puede ser, porque siempre nos encontrábamos antes de irnos a la escuela y ella era muy responsable como para faltar más de un día a clases además si eso fuera cierto sus dos amigas estarían viniendo a cada hora a verla – Dijo pensativo Naruto.

Mm – Dijo también poniéndose a pensar el peliazul – espera dijiste que era una chica ¿no? – Pregunto recibiendo un si por respuesta - ¿Cuál es su Nombre?

Sakura Haruno, es una pelinegra de ojos jade ¿La conoces? –

Si la vi cuando se dirigía a su departamento - Dijo empezando a preocuparse – ¿El conserje no tiene la llave? Pudo haberle pasado algo malo hay que ir a ver – Dijo decidido dirigiéndose al conserje que había empezado por ordenar los papeles del escritorio – Señor necesitamos la llave del 310.

Lo siento joven Uchiha pero no puedo darle esa llave.

¿Por qué no? No sabe que la chica de ese departamento puede estar en problemas – Dijo tratando de aparentar calma.

Yo también estoy preocupado por la señorita Sakura pero no puedo romper las reglas de este condominio – Dijo con una expresión preocupada.

Vamos viejo, si Sasuke y Yo solo entraremos para ver si esta todo bien – Dijo tratando de convencer al anciano – Nadie se tendrá que enterar, confía en nosotros – Dijo pasando un brazo por sus hombros y sonriéndole confiable.

Esta bien – Dijo resignado luego de 10 minutos – Pero solo entran y salen.

Prometido viejo – Dijo tomando las llaves que le ofrecían y encaminándose junto a Sasuke a las escaleras.

Si que eres bueno convenciendo Dobe – Felicito su amigo azabache.

Ya vez, soy el mejor

Aja, mejor apúrate – Dijo serio el azabache.

Vaya si que te gusta esa chica – Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

¡! Que! – Grito – estas equivocado…. Yo solo…. Te estoy ayudando a ti Dobe – Dijo nervioso.

Si, síguelo repitiendo para que se haga realidad Teme – Dijo tomando la delantera.

En otro lugar

¿como que encontraron un error en el juego? – Decía un pelinegro de coleta.

Ya te lo había dicho Itachi los "ambus elite" han estado recopilando información de jugadores que han ido a pelear y se han encontrado con moustros de un nivel mayor a lo que debería – Decía una ojimiel – Lo peor es que todos concuerdan en haber visto a un personaje con orejas de gato, piel blanca y colmillos y garras, vestido con un traje blanco, lo que mas me sorprende es que no lleva las marcas en sus mejillas como debería tener cada jugador – Termino por informar preocupada.

Bien Tusnade-San entra en "WOK" ("The World Of Konoha") y avisa a los "ambus" que sigan investigando y que capturen a ese jugador – Dijo Itachi – llama a Orochimaru-San, dile que quiero ver los reportes de cada jugador del juego y…. – pero fue interrumpido por un hombre que entraba corriendo a su oficina.

Señor Uchiha debe ver las noticias – Decía preocupado – es sobre "WOK" – termino por decir al ver a su jefe prender la televisión.

Estoy aquí en la parte norte de Tokio reportando a la victima numero 15 de "WOK", Ya van siendo una semana de que el juego fue inaugurado y han dejado a 15 chicos en estado de coma, esta vez la victima fue una chica de 15 años, su nombre Sakura Haruno, fue encontrada por un muchacho rubio y otro peliazul llamados Naruto Uzumaki, un estudiante de secundaria y Sasuke Uchiha, también estudiante de secundaria y hermano menor del líder de la corporación creadora de "WOK" …

¿Qué haremos ahora Itachi? – Dijo preocupada Tsunade.

Tráeme todos los registros de los jugadores del juego y has que pongan un aviso en la "tabla de noticias" (donde se ven los eventos, información,…etc. dentro del juego) quien vea a ese personaje debe llamar a los "Ambus Elite" de inmediato si eso no funciona has que reciban una recompensa por cada información entregada – Ordeno el pelinegro recibiendo un "enseguida" por parte de Tsunade, mientras se sentaba y apoyaba su cabeza en el escritorio - ¿Qué jugador puede hacer semejante problema y no ser atrapado?

En otro lugar

**Hospital central**

Mm – bostezaba una pelinegra mientras observaba a su alrededor - ¿Dónde estoy? – Pensó al tiempo en que veía unas maquinas al lado de su cama y paredes y sabanas blancas – un hospital – se dijo a si misma.

Veo que despertaste – Dijo una voz ronca entrando a la habitación.

¿Eh? Tu eres Sasuke – Dijo viéndolo de arriba abajo - ¿Qué hago en un hospital?

Estabas en estado de coma ¿Cómo despertaste? – Se pregunto sorprendido ignorándola – El medico dijo que serias como los demás casos y no despertarías.

¿demás casos? ¿de que hablas? – Pregunto confundida Sakura.

Han encontrado a 14 chicos en tus mismas condiciones en estado de coma por jugar "WOK" – Respondió.

¿En estado de coma? – Dijo preocupada – pero si yo… - Pero no pudo continuar ya que le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza que la hizo gritar y tomarse la cabeza con ambas manos – ¡!ah!

¿Sakura? ¡! Sakura! calma – Gritaba Sasuke mientras intentaba calmarle el dolor y llamaba a la enfermera.

"Te estuve esperando Sakura" – Oía en su cabeza mientras se veía a ella en el juego junto a un hombre de capucha negra pidiéndole el pergamino que al recibirlo abrió mostrando una luz cegadora que la envolvió y eso fue lo ultimo que logro ver antes de perder la conciencia.

Sakura – dijo preocupado viendo a la chica dormirse por un sedante.

Sakura-Chan – Grito un pelirrubio entrando a la habitación y viéndola desplomarse.

Tranquilo solo la sedaron estará bien Naruto – Tranquilizo el azabache a su amigo mientras lo conducía a los asientos que se encontraban a un lado de la cama de la joven.

Esto es raro Teme, Sakura-Chan es la primera en despertar después de haber caído en coma por el juego – Dijo intrigado viéndola hasta dar con que en su mano derecha había un brazalete dorado con varios signos extraños - ¿Qué es esto? Esto no lo traía cuando la trajimos ¿cierto? – Dijo apuntando el brazalete en su mano.

No, no lo traía – Dijo el azabache mirando extrañado el objeto al igual que Naruto.

Continuara….

**Próximo Capitulo: ¿De nuevo Sola?**

**Capitulo 4**

¿De nuevo Sola?

Luego de dos días de estar hospitalizada dejaron que se marchara a casa esa misma mañana con unos medicamentos para lograr dormir y le aconsejaron que no entrara de nuevo al juego.

Cuando estuvo lista para salir del hospital se sorprendió al ver que fuera la esperaban Naruto y Sasuke recargados frente a su puerta.

¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto extrañada por su presencia ya que luego de despertar no los había vuelto a ver por ahí.

Nos dijeron que hoy te darían de alta así que decidimos venir para llevarte a casa – Dijo amistosamente el pelirrubio.

No era necesario, además iba a ir a casa de mis amigas para ver si les paso algo a ellas también – Dijo comenzando a caminar para salir de ahí.

Crees que es buena idea, acabas de salir de un coma – Le reprendió el moreno mientras la seguía.

Tengo que asegurarme que estén bien – Se defendió la pelirrosa mostrando una mirada decidida.

Esta bien Sakura, pero podemos ir contigo para luego llevarte a casa – Se interpuso el rubio tratando de calmarlos a ambos.

Bien – Bufo.

**En otro lugar**

"**Corporación WOK"**

Como esperas que me calme cuando me dices eso – Dijo enojado un pelinegro de coleta – ¿Hay alguna solución? ¿Encontraron al jugador que esta haciendo todo esto?

No Itachi, los Ambus Elite han dado aviso a todos los jugadores que reporten cualquier imperfección en el juego o avistamiento del jugador desconocido – Informo Tsunade – Además de que abrimos un evento nuevo.

¿un nuevo evento? Yo no di autorización para eso – Dijo enojado mientras se agarraba la cabeza y desordenaba sus cabellos - ¿De que trata?

Orochimaru fue el que autorizo el evento – Dijo tratando de calmar a Itachi.

Tsunade-San pregunte de que trata el evento – Dijo controlando su enojo.

Es un evento de Rango A, quien entregue información del jugador desconocido recibirá a cambio subir de Rango automáticamente a chuunin – Respondió esperando la reacción del pelinegro que no se hizo esperar.

Como se les ocurre, no ven que así mas chicos entraran a jugar solo por encontrar al famoso Jugador desconocido – Dijo tratando de calmarse – y para colmo tendremos más chicos en coma.

Esto nos servirá, si queremos solucionar esto debemos actuar desde dentro del juego – Dijo tratando de convencerlo.

Solo espero que sea una buena idea – Dijo echándose en el sillón frente a su escritorio.

**En otro sitio**

Se encontraban dos muchachos de 15 años corriendo por todos lados desesperados al no poder hallar por ningún lado a la chica.

Habían recorrido más de la mitad de la parte norte, pero aun después de una hora no hallaban rastro de ella; hasta que un niño se acerco a ellos y les pregunto si buscaban a una muchacha pelinegra de ojos jade.

si la estamos buscando ¿Sabes hacia donde se fue? – Pregunto un pelirrubio desesperado por encontrarla.

La muchacha paso por aquí llorando hacia esa dirección – Respondió el pequeño señalando el un pequeño bosque que se encontraba fuera de la cuidad.

Gracias – Dijeron ambos corriendo en esa dirección solo pensando en encontrarla.

Mas alejada de ahí se encontraba una pelinegra debajo de un árbol llorando mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus piernas y las abrazaba con sus brazos.

Me dejaron de nuevo – Decía llorando – siempre me abandonan las personas que mas quiero.

**Flash Back **

**Hace unas horas atrás**

Eso es mentira ellas tienen que estar bien – Dijo la pelinegra no creyéndose lo que le decían mientras se afirmaba de la puerta para no caerse.

Lo siento cariño pero es verdad – Dijo llorando una señora de edad comenzando a llorar – Mi nieta y la joven Hinata están en estado de coma hace una semana.

No, es mentira – susurro para ella misma – ¡!miente, ellas no me abandonarían lo prometieron! – Grito mientras se alejaba corriendo de ahí.

¡! Sakura! – Grito Sasuke tratando de detenerla – Vamos Dobe debemos seguirla – Dijo corriendo por donde minutos antes se había ido Sakura.

Niño – llamo la anciana al ver que Naruto se encaminaba donde su amigo – La joven Sakura ha sufrido mucho, te pido por favor que no la dejes sola.

No se preocupe, confíe en mi y en el Teme señora, no la dejaremos sola – Dijo con una expresión decidida y siguiendo a su amigo.

**Fin Flash Back**

- Ino, Hinata…. No me dejen – Fue lo ultimo que dijo nuestra antes de caer desmayada al suelo.

**Cerca de ahí**

Vamos Naruto apresúrate quieres – Decía apurando el paso cuando algo llamo su atención – eh Naruto la encontré – Dijo acercándose a una pelinegra inconciente en el suelo.

¿Está bien? – Pregunto preocupado Naruto.

Tiene fiebre, es mejor llevarla a casa – Dijo tomándola en brazos y caminando fuera del bosque seguido de un preocupado Naruto.

**Mientras tanto con la pelinegra**

¿Qué hago aquí? – Se preguntaba mientras intentaba ver algo más que oscuridad.

Debes volver Sakura – Dijo una voz muy ronca y profunda.

Volver ¿volver a donde? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? – Preguntaba confundida la pelirrosa.

¿Quieres que despierten tus amigas? – Pregunto ignorando sus preguntas.

¿Tú las puedes hacer volver? – Pregunto tomándole atención.

Si tú me ayudas, yo te ayudare – Respondió.

¿Qué quieres que haga? – Dijo Sakura decidida.

Debes entrar nuevamente en "WOK" –

Continuara-…..

**Próximo capitulo: Buscando información / El jugador desconocido se presenta**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 5 **

Buscando información / El jugador desconocido se presenta

Había pasado más de una semana y nuestra pelinegra no había podido entrar en su ordenador ya que Naruto y Sasuke se turnaban para estar con ella.

Había ido a visitar a sus amigas todos los días después de asistir a la escuela, donde no hablaba con nadie y si alguien se le acercaba o saludaba lo ignoraba como hacia antes de conocer a las chicas.

Eran ya las tres de la tarde y en su departamento se encontraban los dos muchachos sentados en el living viendo televisión.

Saben, no es necesario que sigan aquí – Trato de convencer la pelinegra mientras se sentaba al lado de Sasuke.

No te dejaremos sola, además si nos vamos entraras al juego – Dijo Sasuke sin despegar su vista de la televisión.

Y eso a ustedes que – Pregunto Sakura mirándolos frunciendo las cejas.

Vamos Saku-Chan, nosotros solo…. – Pero no pudo terminar ya que la pelinegra lo había interrumpido.

Sakura para ti – Dijo sonando fría – lo menos que necesito es a dos idiotas que se hagan pasar por mis amigos.

No nos hacemos pasar por tus amigos – Dijo Naruto – lo somos – Dijo decidido y con una gran sonrisa.

No necesito amigos – Dijo parándose y dándoles la espalda a ambos mientras estos la miraban fijamente - No quiero sufrir de nuevo por la perdida de alguien – Dijo comenzando a soltar algunas lagrimas que de inmediato intento borrar de su cara.

Sakura – Dijo Sasuke acercándose a ella.

Váyanse por favor – Dijo la pelinegra antes de que el azabache dijera algo mas.

Pero…

¡! Váyanse! – Grito interrumpiéndolo.

Esta bien – Dijo Sasuke agarrando a Naruto quien luchaba para no salir de ahí – Pero te diré algo, hubo un tiempo en el que yo pensé lo mismo, para que formar lazos si solo te harán sufrir y mostrarte débil ante los demás, pero descubrí gracias a la amistad de Naruto, que siempre necesitamos a alguien al lado para apoyarse y no llevar la carga solo – Termino por decir el azabache saliendo del apartamento.

Fuera del Departamento

¿Crees que entre en el juego? Teme – Pregunto preocupado el rubio.

Es lo mas probable – Dijo pensativo – ¿Dobe aun tienes el juego en tu departamento?

Eh, si claro ¿En que piensas? – Pregunto confundido Naruto.

Vamos a tu departamento y te lo diré – Dijo conduciendo al rubio a su departamento.

Dentro del Departamento de la pelirrosa

Se había quedado un rato pensando en todo lo que el pelinegro le dijo antes de irse, es verdad que aunque pensara que los sentimiento y el tener amigos solo ayudaban a la gente a sufrir, pero cuando sus amigas Ino y Hinata entraron en su vida no le molesto demostrarles que eran importantes para ella.

Entupido Uchiha – Pensó mientras se dirigía a su habitación y encendía su ordenador para luego ponerse los visores y entrar en el juego – Mm un nuevo evento ¿Jugador Desconocido? – Dijo al ya estar dentro del juego y ver que en lo alto de la gran torre de los Ambus Elite habia un anuncio – será mejor ver si esta relacionado con lo que esta pasando, pero si es un evento quiere decir que ninguno de los jugadores de aquí lo han logrado encontrar ¿Cómo lo Hare? – Dijo tratando de pensar una solución – "Usa el brazalete" – Escucho que le decía una voz dentro de su cabeza – Cierto el brazalete, el hombre de la capucha me dijo que solo lo utilizara cuando estuviera en verdaderos problemas, ya que esto me protegería – Pensó mientras recordaba las palabras del hombre – Mm….pero como se utilizara…. Llévame con el Jugador Desconocido – Dijo mientras estiraba su mano derecha donde se encontraba el Brazalete para teletransportarse – no funciona, ah esto es frustrante por que no me dio un manual de instrucciones – Suspiro – oie chico – llamo a un muchacho vestido con una armadura toda rasgada y sucio, haciendo que este se girara y esperaba a que se acercara a donde se encontraba – por casualidad ¿Sabes donde fue la ultima Aparición del Jugador Desconocido? – Pregunto Sakura.

Eso todos lo saben ya que todos quieren ganar el evento – Dijo – El lugar se llama "La Pradera Olvidada" ese sitio esta por el País del agua, Pero hay un problema – Dijo mirando a la chica.

¿Un problema? ¿Cuál? – Dijo extrañada por la manera en la que la miraba.

¿Eres novata? – Pregunto recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa – Entonces es imposible que entres a ese lugar – Dijo aguantando la risa – Ese lugar es solo para experimentados, solo logran entrar jugadores de rango Chunin para arriba – Termino por decir mirando la reacción de la pelinegra.

¿Chunin que es eso? – Dijo confundida.

¿Eres tonta o que? – Pregunto con una enorme gota en la cabeza – leíste la historia del juego o en que consiste por lo menos antes de entrar supongo ¿cierto? – Pregunto incrédulo de que la chica no supiera nada.

No soy de las que leen – Respondió sin inmutarse la pelinegra.

Bien por que yo no soy de los que explican así que adiós – Dijo estirando su mano arriba y desapareciendo de ahí.

Pero que grosero, bueno ya tengo lo que quería – Dijo mientras estiraba su mano derecha – Llévame a la pradera olvidada – Dijo desapareciendo de ahí y apareciendo en un paisaje demasiado lúgubre, habia una espesa niebla que apenas y te dejaba ver a tu alrededor – Esto me da miedo – Dijo temblando mientras comenzaba a caminar para llegar a algún lugar mas iluminado - ¿Qué será eso? – se pregunto al ver que frente a ella se podía apreciar una tenue luz – Será mejor ir ahí - se decidió comenzando a caminar hacia esa dirección, pero algo la hizo detenerse abruptamente, frente a ella se podía vislumbrar una gran cantidad de ninjas pero nada comunes ya que estos estaban atravesados con cuchillas y espadas pero aun así caminaban y se movían, sin querer Sakura al querer alejarse de ahí piso una rama la cual ocasiono que estos se giraran hacia ella y comenzaran a caminar hacia ella – ¡!ah! No se me acerquen – Grito mientras comenzaba a correr mas rápido en dirección a la luz de antes – ¿Una iglesia? – Se pregunto al ver que de ahí provenía la luz que habia visto antes, sin perder el tiempo entro y cerro la gran puerta con una tranca (Un gran palo que ponían en la puerta para cerrarla y que nadie entrara) que estaba al lado de la puerta.

¿Quién eres? – Pregunto una voz ronca y fría.

Deberías presentarte primero para pedir mi nombre – Respondió Sakura mientras se acercaba hacia donde provenía la voz, viendo que esta pertenecía a un joven con las mismas descripciones que habían dicho del Jugador Desconocido.

Chica lista ¿eh?, puedes decirme Jext – Respondió esperando a que esta también le respondiera.

Sakura – Se presento, mientras lo observaba de arriba abajo.

¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto Jext viendo que la chica lo examinaba con la mirada.

¿Eres el jugador desconocido? – Pregunto para así confirmar su teoría.

Han llegado muchos jugadores llamándome así – Respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el una esquina de la iglesia donde habían varias sillas – Lastima que eh tenido que matarlos – Dijo sentándose en una de las sillas.

¿Matarlos? Así que es por tu culpa que todos esos chicos estén en coma – Dijo a la vez que sacaba su espada y lo apuntaba con ella.

espera ahí chica rara, ¿Cómo que en coma? – Pregunto confundido.

Los chicos que mueren en este juego, en la vida real quedan en estado de coma – Respondió al ver que este no estaba enterado de nada – Como no ibas a saberlo si en la televisión es lo único que hablan –

Talvez por que yo no puedo ver televisión – Respondió irónico.

¿No puedes?, pero aun así ahí diarios o solo tenias que escuchar lo que hablan la gente en la calle – Le respondió la pelinegra bajando su espada.

Como si fuera tan fácil – Respondió mientras su mirada se apagaba.

¿Por qué no es fácil? – Pregunto al ver el cambio en su mirada.

Puede que suene raro o que me creas un loco, pero yo no puedo desconectarme de "WOK" – Le dijo esperando que la chica le digiera algo.

¿Qué? – Dijo incrédula de lo que escuchaba.

Yo no puedo desconectarme de "WOK" – Repitió.

Eso es imposible, no podrías sobrevivir si solo estuvieras conectado en "WOK" – Dijo notando como la mirada del chico se apagaba.

Eh estado en este juego hace mas de una semana – Dijo el muchacho mirándola a la cara – y todo este tiempo eh tenido que pelear con otros jugadores por la supuesta recompensa que les darán los Ambus Elite si me llevan con ellos – Termino por decir.

Los Ambus Elite te están buscando por que creen que tú eres la causa de que los chicos estén quedando en coma – Explico la pelinegra.

Ya te lo dije, yo no eh hecho nada fuera de lo normal para que suceda eso – Dijo enojado.

Bien, te creo pero…. –

No crees que haya estado aquí hace una semana sin desconectarme ¿Cierto? – Interrumpió Jext.

Es que es imposible creen eso, además ¿Has intentado reiniciar tu ordenador? – Dijo Sakura tratando de buscar una solución.

Eso seria fácil si estuviera frente a un Ordenador – Dijo Jext.

Vaya…. – Dijo sin poder creerse del todo lo que el muchacho le contaba.

Será mejor que te vayas, si lo que quieres es llevarme con los Ambus Elite peleare contigo – Dijo levantándose y situándose frente a Sakura.

No espera por favor – Dijo viendo que Jext sacaba un gran cuchillo dorado con los mismos signos extraños que los que tenia su brazalete – ¿Esa cuchilla te la dio alguien?

Si, ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Dijo extrañado Jext.

¿Cómo era? –

Era un hombre vestido con capucha negra y nubes rojas – Dijo notando que la chica estiraba su mano derecha y dejaba ver un brazalete con los mismos signos de su cuchilla - ¿Te la dio el mismo hombre?

No, en realidad no se quien me lo dio, desperté un día en el hospital y ya lo tenia – Dijo mirándolo a la cara – Creo que los que nos dieron esto son los causantes de todo lo que esta sucediendo, que los chicos queden en coma y de que tu no puedas salir del juego – Dijo pensativa - ¿Me podrías contar lo que sepas de ellos?

La verdad no se nada de ellos, lo único que recuerdo es haberme despertado dentro del juego y ese hombre me dijo "Esto te ayudara" y luego desapareció, desde ese día que no puedo salir del juego – Dijo recordando lo mal que lo paso ese día.

¿Recuerdas algo antes de haber entrado a jugar? - Pregunto Sakura.

Nada, solo que desperté aquí – Respondió mientras su mirada se volvía cada vez más oscura.

No te preocupes encontraremos una solución a esto – Trato de animar la pelinegra.

¿Me ayudaras? – Dijo incrédulo – Pensé que como los otros jugadores tu eras de las que quería ganar la recompensa.

No me interesa en lo absoluto, yo entre a este juego por que así podría ver de nuevo a mi hermano mayor – Explico la pelinegra con la mirada nostálgica.

¿Tu hermano? ¿El esta jugando también? – Pregunto.

No, eh tratado de hablar con el pero no eh tenido resultado – Respondió mientras se acercaba a el – Bien mejor cambiemos de tema, no se como solucionar esto – Dijo suspirando.

Bueno podrías conseguir el nombre de los usuarios registrados en el juego así por lo menos tendríamos una base para buscar a esos encapuchados ¿No crees? - Dijo dando una idea.

Si es tan fácil como lo pintas ¿Por qué no lo haces tu eh? – Dijo irónica.

Por que yo no puedo salir del juego y tu si, así que te espero cuando lo logres chica rara, nos veremos – Termino de decir antes de desaparecer dejando sola a la pelinegra.

¿Eh?, Me dejo sola – Dijo sorprendida – ah sabia que no hay que confiar en nadie aquí – Se dijo a si misma – que tengo que hacer – Dijo pensando en alguna solución o pista que la ayudara.

Sakura – La llamo una voz fría.

¿Otra vez tú? – Dijo al ver que frente a ella aparecía el mismo que le había dado el brazalete y hecho entrar al juego - ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Me dirás quien eres de una vez?

Si te digo revelo quien soy tendremos muchos problemas Sakura – Dijo mientras se acercaba mas a ella hasta quedar a un lado de ella – Vengo a ayudarte.

Primero que todo, ¿por que me ayudas? – Dijo extrañada la pelinegra – Tu eres uno de los que esta causando todo esto ¿Cierto?, Respóndeme – Dijo al ver que este se quedaba callado.

No – Respondió cortante – los que están causando todo esto son otras personas y yo solo quiero que esto termine de una vez por todas – Dijo levantando la voz – Si quieres saber quien y porque esta sucediendo esto debes investigar a un tipo llamado Orochimaru – Dijo alejándose hacia la salida del lugar – Se me acabo el tiempo, nos volveremos a ver y ese día sabrás mi identidad – Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de atravesar la puerta de la iglesia.

Sabre tu identidad – Repitió la pelinegra – Bien creo que lo mejor será salir del juego "Llévame a Konoha" – Dijo levantando su mano para luego desaparecer y aparecer en Konoha – Orochimaru, ese nombre me suena familiar ¿Dónde lo eh escuchado "Muy buenos días, mi nombre es Orochimaru y soy el creador de este fantástico juego" Recordó que había dicho ese tipo en la televisión, bien creo que ya se donde sacar información – Pensó feliz la pelinegra al saber por donde empezar.

¡! Oie! Sakura-Chan – Escucho que la llamaban así que se giro y vio que fente a ella se encontraba un muchacho de ojos amarillos, pelo café y marcas en su cara de color verde, al lado de este se encontraba un muchacho de pelo negro y ojos rojos con marcas en su cara de color negras – Al fin apareces, te hemos estado buscando – Reclamo el chico cruzándose de brazos.

¿Me buscaban? –Dijo extrañada.

Aun no te das cuenta de quienes somos Molestia – Dijo el pelinegro mientras la miraba fijamente.

Sasuke, Naruto – Dijo mirándolos bien y viendo que los dos tenían una sonrisa en la cara (Bueno ya saben como sonríe Sasuke ajajá)

Quien mas si no – Dijo Sasuke - ¿Encontraste algo de lo que querías? – Pregunto curioso.

Si, encontré algo – Dijo contándoles todo lo que había pasado desde que ingreso al juego y por ultimo su encuentro con el encapuchado.

Orochimaru es el socio de la empresa de mi hermano – Dijo Sasuke al escuchar ese nombre.

¿Tu hermano? – Dijo extrañada la pelinegra.

Si, Itachi Uchiha, el líder de la corporación creadora de "WOK" Es mi hermano mayor, ¿Cómo no asociaste los apellidos? –Dijo extrañado por que no supiera.

Soy muy despistada si – Trato de justificarse – Pero si tu hermano es dueño de esa corporación podremos entrar en la computadora de Orochimaru y…. – pero no pudo seguir ya que fue interrumpida.

Alto ahí ¿si?, mi hermano es el dueño pero no eh hablado con el hace mucho tiempo ¿crees que me dejara llegar y pedirle algo como eso? – Dijo irónico.

Eh Chicos…. – Dijo Naruto.

Es lo único que se me ocurre ¿bien? – Dijo molesta la pelinegra.

Chicos…. – Trataba de llamar su atención Naruto.

Pues piensa mejor para la otra, esa es una idea más que tonta – Dijo Sasuke.

Mi idea no es…

¡! Chicos! – Grito Naruto haciendo que los otros dos terminaran su pelea y se quedaran mirándolo – Al fin – Suspiro – Tengo una idea – Dijo Naruto viendo que estos se quedaban incrédulos al escucharlo - ¿Qué? –

Tú una idea, no me lo puedo creer – Dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

No le hagas caso a este amargado Naruto – Dijo Sakura escuchando como este bufaba – Dime tu idea.

Bien, ¿Por qué no Hackeamos la computadora del tipo ese? – Termino de decir.

Esa idea es fantástica, ¿puedes hacerlo? – Pregunto Sakura mientras lo miraba emocionada.

No – Respondió mientras se rascaba su cabeza.

Genial ¿Cómo lo haremos entonces? – Pregunto la pelinegra.

Yo conozco a alguien que puede hacer eso – Dijo Sasuke.

Continuara…

**Próximo capitulo: Un famoso hacker/encontrando respuestas**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 6**

Un famoso Hacker/Encontrando respuestas

¿Estas seguro que nos ayudara? – Pregunto una pelinegra.

Por tercera vez si, ahora cállate y sígueme – Dijo el pelizaul entrando en un callejón y golpeando una puerta roja que se encontraba oculta detrás de un basurero.

Contraseña – Dijo una voz desde adentro.

Soy Sasuke, imbecil –

Vaya no creí verte de nuevo por aquí Sasuke – Dijo un joven de unos 19 años alto de piel blanca, ojos y pelo rojizos – ¿Quiénes son tus amigos? – Pregunto.

Eso no te interesa Sasori, vengo a ver a Shikamaru – Dijo mandándole una mirada seria.

Siempre igual de amargado Sasuke ¿Qué haremos contigo? – Dijo suspirando y negando con la cabeza.

Sasori – Llamo un chico desde adentro – Pero miren quien esta aquí si no es otro que el pequeño Sasuke – Dijo un muchacho de la misma edad que Sasori, piel blanca y pelo rubio largo amarado en una coleta.

Deidara – Dijo Sasuke al verlo aparecer – Quiero hablar con Shikamaru – Repitió para salir luego de ahí antes que llegaran los otros integrantes.

Ah, él esta al fondo en la oficina que pertenecía a Pein – Dijo Deidara poniendo una expresión de tristeza.

¿Pertenecía? ¿Le sucedió algo a Pein? – Pregunto Sasuke confundido.

Lo mataron – Dijo Sasori con una expresión fría.

¿Cómo…. –

Le dispararon, Pein en nuestro último trabajo decidió trabajar con un hombre que no nos daba mucha confianza pero por alguna razón el acepto lo que le pedía y termino así – Termino por decir Sasori.

¿Cómo esta Konan? – Pregunto preocupado Sasuke.

Ella es la que lo esta pasando peor, solo faltaba un Mes para que se casaran – Respondió Deidara antes que Sasori – bien si necesitas a Shikamaru ya sabes donde esta, Sasori y yo debemos atender unos asuntos – Dijo saliendo por la puerta que momentos antes ellos habían entrado.

Síganme chicos es por aquí – Dijo Sasuke con voz fría y serio sin expresar ni un sentimiento.

Sasuke yo…. – Trato de animar la pelinegra pero fue interrumpida por Sasuke.

No digas nada, es aquí – Dijo mostrando una oficina – Shikamaru, soy Sasuke vengo con unos amigos – Dijo golpeando la puerta y esperando que esta se abriera.

Vaya es bueno verte aquí Sasuke – Dijo un muchacho de su misma edad de pelo y ojos negros, llevaba una chaqueta verde y unos pantalones negros – Ya sabrás las noticias nuevas ¿no? – Pregunto recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa a la vez que hacia pasar a los tres adentro de la oficina y les ofrecía asiento y unas bebidas – ¿Me presentaras a tus nuevos amigos o esperas que adivine sus nombres eh?

Ella es Sakura Haruno y el es Naruto Uzumaki, vinimos porque se que para obtener información confidencial quien es mejor que tu ¿no? – Pregunto Sasuke.

¿Información confidencial? ¿De que o quien exactamente? – Pregunto mirando interesado a Sasuke.

Necesitamos meternos en la computadora de uno de los creadores de "WOK" – Respondió Sakura por Sasuke – Su nombre es Orochimaru – Termino por decir.

Así que quieren meterse en la computadora de ese tipo – Dijo Shikamaru cambiando su semblante a uno serio – No les puedo ayudar en eso – Dijo sentándose y cerrando los ojos.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no puedes? Se supone que eres el mayor genio de las computadoras – Dijo Sasuke sorprendido por la negativa – Shikamaru no te pediría eso si no fuera importante – Dijo tratando de convencerlo pero este no hizo ningún movimiento.

Ya les dije que no puedo – Fue lo único que respondió.

Hay mas de 15 chicos en coma por culpa de ese juego y entre ellos están mis mejores amigas, y si para salvarlas tengo que pagarte, lo Hare pero por favor necesito saber que sucede y ese tipo tiene las respuestas que necesito – Dijo Sakura levantándose de su asiento y poniéndose frente a Shikamaru – ayúdanos.

No es que no quiera ayudarlos, pero para mi es imposible entrar en esa computadora, Pein lo intento y ya ven lo que sucedió – Dijo mirando a Sakura a los ojos.

¿Quieres decir que el trabajo del que me hablo Sasori fue para ese tipo? – Pregunto Sasuke recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Shikamaru.

¿Puedes contarnos lo que te pidió? – Pregunto Sakura.

Ese tipo llego un día aquí junto con un chico de unos 17 años que usaba lentes, Kabuto creo que era su nombre ellos…

**Flash Back:**

¿Qué es lo que necesitan exactamente? – Pregunto Pein.

Lo único que quiero es que creen un virus que sea incapaz de ser borrado y detectado – Dijo con voz tranquila Orochimaru.

¿Para que quieres eso? – Pregunto extrañado Sasori – Nosotros no trabajamos con delincuentes o mejor dichos locos de remate como tu – Término de decir lanzándole una mirada seria.

Así que me conoces – Dijo Orochimaru lanzando una risa irónica – Los que me creen loco solo son personas que tienen miedo a evolucionar.

No los que te creen loco son personas con uso de razón que saben que tus experimentos solo nos ayudaran a destruirnos unos con otros – Dijo enfadado Sasori.

Sasori basta – Reprendió Pein – Como ya ve hay uno de mis muchachos aquí que no confía para nada en usted y como sabrá aquí somos un equipo – Termino por decir Pein extendiendo su mano hacia la puerta de salida – Les pediré que salgan.

Bien los entiendo, pero creo que esto los ayudara a decidir si me ayudaran o no – Dijo Orochimaru tirandole una carpeta roja – Ahí hay algo que te interesara mucho – Dijo esperando a que lo abrieran y al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Pein decidió seguir hablando – Si me ayudan, esa será tu recompensa Pein, Piénsalo – Dijo a la vez que se paraba y dirigía a la puerta.

Espera – Dijo Pein deteniendo a Orochimaru antes de que saliera por completo de la habitación – Aceptamos.

¿Qué? Pero Pein…. – Trato de hablar Sasori.

Espero y hagan un buen trabajo, Lo estaré esperando en una semana – Dijo Orochimaru – ah y solo ven tu a mi encuentro Pein – Termino por decir saliendo de ahí dejando a todos los muchachos confundidos por la decisión de su jefe.

**Fin Flash Back:**

El nos dijo que nada malo sucedería pero el día de la entrega lo mataron – Dijo Shikamaru mirando hacia el techo.

Entonces es verdad que todo esto es culpa de ese tipo – Dijo Sakura pensativa – Debemos avisar a tu hermano Sasuke y decirle lo que esta sucediendo.

No – Dijo Shikamaru serio.

¿Qué? Porque no – Pregunto Sakura.

Si quieres hacer las cosas bien necesitas mostrar pruebas de que el es el culpable de todo esto – Explico mientras tomaba una posee pensativa.

Pero como conseguiremos pruebas si tu mismo dijiste que no podías entrar en su computadora – Le rebatió Sakura.

No, pero como estamos buscando lo mismo es posible que haya otra solución – Dijo suspirando – No queda de otra, esto será mas que problemático.

¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Naruto, entrando por primera vez en la conversación.

Vaya Dobe y yo que pensé que no estabas aquí – Dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado.

La verdad es que acabo de escuchar que había otra solución ya que me quede dormido – Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y reía nervioso.

¿Eso fue lo único que escuchaste? – Pregunto Sakura con una gota en su cabeza.

Si – Respondió sin dejar de reír.

Así que tenemos que lidiar con un cabeza hueca en el grupo – Dijo lamentándose Shikamaru.

Como me llamaste idiota – Grito Naruto levantándose de su lugar y caminando hasta llegar frente a Shikamaru.

Basta Naruto – Paro Sakura tomándolo del brazo – Shikamaru nos ayudara así que llévense bien.

Mm – Fue lo único que dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

Vaya así que tu vocabulario se pega Sasuke – Dijo burlándose Shikamaru.

Ya basta Shikamaru y dinos que solución nos queda – Quiso saber el pelinegro.

Pues no es nada del otro mundo, solo tendremos que infiltrarnos en la corporación "WOK" y acceder a la computadora original de Orochimaru – Termino por decir viendo la cara de incredulidad de los tres chicos – Pero por ahora díganme todo lo que ustedes saben.

Continuara…

**Próximo capitulo: Misión" Infiltración"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 7**

Misión "Infiltración"

Eran cerca de las 12 de la noche y un grupo de chicos se encontraba discutiendo sobre como podrían entrar en la "corporación WOK", habían estado cerca de 6 horas tratando de buscar alguna manera de llegar sin ser descubiertos a la computadora de Orochimaru pero ninguna de ellas los convencía del todo.

Esto me desespera – Dijo Naruto tomando su cabello y tirando de ellos.

Calma Naruto encontraremos alguna solución – Intento calmar la pelinegra.

Pero hemos estado aquí cerca de 7 horas y no llegamos a nada – Reclamo Naruto mientras se volvía a sentar y se cruzaba de brazos.

Que yo sepa tu no has dado ni una idea Dobe – Reclamo Sasuke.

Fue mi idea el que nos metiéramos en la computadora de Orochimaru Teme – Le rebatió.

Si desde ese día han pasado exactamente 4 días usuratonkachi – Dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

¡! Cómo me llamaste! – Grito Naruto parándose y golpeando la mesa.

Te dije usuratonkachi – Repitió sin quitar su sonrisa.

Eres un…. – Pero fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza por parte de una pelinegra - ¿Por qué me golpeaste Sakura-Chan? – Dijo mientras se cubría la zona afectada y lanzaba una mirada seria a Sasuke que no borraba su media sonrisa.

Por que ya me cansaron sus peleas, no tienen 5 años ¿saben? – Les dijo Sakura mientras suspiraba y se volvía a sentar al lado de Sasori y Shikamaru.

Gracias Saku, esos dos ya me tenían harto – Agradeció el pelirrojo.

De nada, y bien ¿se les ocurrió algo? – Pregunto mirando a Shikamaru.

No – Dijo Shikamaru suspirando y tomándose la cabeza – Por primera vez que algo me resulta de verdad problemático – Se desespero con sigo mismo.

¡Chicos! – Grito Deidara entrando en la habitación junto con Tobi – Tobi nos trajo información que nos ayudara mucho – Dijo señalando a un hombre al cual una mascara naranja le cubría por completo el rostro a excepción de los ojos.

Tobi tanto tiempo sin verte – Saludo Sasori.

Hola Saso, Shika – Saludo con voz demasiado aniñada mientras levantaba la mano a modo de saludo – Hem…. Y ustedes son…. No puede ser – Dijo llevándose una mano a la altura de la boca y la otra apuntándolos – ese Itachi-Kun tubo dos hijos y no me dijo – Dijo mirando a Sakura y Sasuke – Y Deidara-Sempai también tubo uno y salio igualito – Dijo ahora viendo a Naruto.

¡! No me compares con ese! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo Deidara y Naruto apuntándose mutuamente.

Ya vale – Calmo Shikamaru – Tobi ellos son Sasuke, el hermano menor de Itachi, ella es Sakura y el es Naruto son sus amigos, y chicos el es Tobi un viejo amigo que nos ayuda en algunos casos.

¿Por qué oculta su rostro? – Pregunto en un susurro Sakura a Shikamaru.

No lo sé, la verdad el único que conoce su rostro era Pein – Respondió también en un susurro a Sakura.

Ah, mucho gusto – Dijo levantando su mano a modo de saludo, recibiendo el mismo gesto de los tres chicos.

Y dinos que información traes – Dijo Shikamaru.

Pues como yo sabía que ustedes planeaban entrar en la empresa de Itachi-Kun pues quise ayudar – Dijo poniendo voz falsamente seria – y pues después de investigar arduamente y gastar todo mi tiempo en planear algo pues descubrí que harían una fiesta el vienes por la noche – Termino por decir mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza – Seria una gran oportunidad para entrar colándose en ella.

¿Harán una fiesta? Eso nos ayudaría mucho, pero tenemos que saber exactamente todo sobre ella para poder colarnos – Dijo Sasori poniendo posee pensativa.

Bueno ya que – Dijo Tobi falsamente resignado – yo les traje algo que los puede ayudar en eso, trae toda la información sobre la fiesta, pero deben prometerme que la cuidaran mucho – Dijo con voz seria y amenazante.

Está bien, danos esa información – Dijo Shikamaru.

Está bien, aquí tienen – Dijo sacando de detrás suyo una revista de chismes y moda.

Esta es la gran investigación que hiciste – Dijo Sasuke con un tic en su ceja.

Pues sí, no creerás que yo por voluntad propia leería revistas de chicas, Sasu-Kun – Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

¿Cómo me llamaste? – Dijo desprendiendo un aura maligna el menor de los Uchihas.

Sasu-Kun, ¿por qué? – Pregunto inocentemente Tobi.

Vuelves a llamarme así y te mato – Amenazo Sasuke mandándole una mirada intimidante que Tobi ignoro.

No – Respondí Tobi negando con la cabeza – Yo te llamare así.

Te lo buscaste – Dijo levantándose de su silla dispuesto a matar al chico pero fue detenido por Sakura quien se había parado y lo había tomado del brazo.

Tranquilízate quieres, Tobi nos ayudo y lo menos que puedes hacer es llevarte bien con el – Dijo Sakura mirándolo directo a los ojos negros.

Bien – Bufo Sasuke sentándose nuevamente cruzando sus brazos para contener las ganas de matarlo.

Vaya Teme, Sakura-Chan te Controla jajajaja – Dijo riéndose Naruto, y el resto de los chicos le siguieron.

Mm – Dijo Sasuke ignorando las risas de sus supuestos amigos.

No les hagas caso – Le consoló Sakura dándole un beso en la mejilla a lo cual el peliazul se sonrojo.

Miren el Teme se puso rojo – Seguía molestándolo Naruto alo cual el Uchiha no le tomo importancia ya que estaba en su mundo.

Y así pasó el resto de la noche, entre peleas, risas y golpes por parte de todos hacia Naruto, pudieron planear como se meterían en la empresa sin ser descubiertos.

El plan consistía en que Sasuke y Sakura se hicieran invitados de algunos de los trabajadores que no podrían asistir a la fiesta, mientras Naruto y Deidara vigilaran las puertas y les avisaran cuando podían subir hacia las oficinas, y por ultimo Sasori, Shikamaru y Tobi se quedarían a un lado del edificio esperándolos.

¿Qué tanto se tiene que arreglar una chica? – Pregunto fastidiado Sasuke, quien traia una camisa azul y un traje negro que a cualquier chica derretiría, esperando junto con Tobi y Sasori a que bajara la chica.

No te impacientes, después de todo tiene que estar presen…..hermosa – Termino por decir Sasori quien veía hacia la puerta donde se encontraba la pelinegra vestida con un vestido rojo que se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura y llegaba 4 dedos arriba de la rodilla, su pelo lo llevaba recogido en una cola desordenada que dejaba caer algunos mechones en su cara donde no tenía mucho maquillaje lo que la hacía ver más natural.

Saku-Chan te ves hermosa – Dijo Tobi corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola mientras restregaba su mejilla con la de ella.

Gracias Tobi, pero me podrías sol…. –

Tobi suéltala ya se nos hace tarde – Dijo enojado Sasuke por la cercanía que tenia con la pelinegra.

Aum….Sasu-Kun esta celoso – Acuso con voz aniñada para luego reírse.

No digas estupideces – Bufo enojado.

Ya, vale chicos – Tranquilizo la pelinegra aunque por dentro se sintió decepcionada de la respuesta de Sasuke - ¿Dónde están los demás? – Pregunto extrañada de no verlos.

Shikamaru y Deidara están en la oficina buscando algunas cosas que nos ayudaran, y Naruto ni idea – Respondió Sasori.

Aquí estoy – Grito el pelirrubio bajando las escaleras.

Naruto ¿qué es eso? – Pregunto tratando de no reírse el pelirrojo, ya que nuestro rubio amigo estaba completamente vestido de negro y traía cubierta su cara dejando ver solamente sus ojos azules.

Pues ya que tenemos que pasar desapercibidos decidí que esto era lo mejor – Respondió mientras se miraba de arriba abajo en el espejo de la sala donde se encontraban – Si que me veo bien jajajaj – Río poniéndose ambas manos en la cintura.

Ufff... … Solo a Naruto se le ocurre algo así – Pensaron resignados Sasuke, Sasori y Sakura con una gota en su cabeza.

Vaya te vez realmente linda Sakura-Chan – Dijo Naruto terminando de reírse y acercándose a la chica mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo.

Gracias Naruto – mirándolo y dedicándole una tierna sonrisa asiendo que este también le sonriera, sin fijarse que cerca de ahí había una persona que no miraba my bien esa escena.

Bueno chicos aquí encontramos los transmisores que necesitamos para no perder contacto – Dijo Shikamaru entrando en la sala y mostrando unos pequeños transmisores que se ponían en la oreja y no se veían a simple vista.

Bien entonces es hora de irnos – Dijo feliz la pelinegra agarrando la mano de Naruto y caminando hacia la salida – Vamos Naruto.

¿Qué se traen esos dos? – Pregunto extrañado Deidara al ver que estos desaparecían por la puerta.

Mm – Gruño enojado Sasuke pasando a un lado de Deidara y dirigiéndose a la salida.

¿Dije algo malo? –

Es mejor irnos Dei – Dijo Sasori palmeándole la espalda para después seguir a los demás.

Rato después:

Ya se encontraban todos en la parte de atrás del gran edificio, Naruto y Deidara habían salido y puesto en posición, mientras los demás esperaban que estos les dieran la señal para entrar.

Estoy en posición – Respondieron los dos luego de un rato a través del transmisor.

Bien es su turno – Dijo Shikamaru mirando a Sasuke y Sakura que se encontraban sentados en la parte de atrás del furgón – Tengo listas las cámaras de seguridad – Dijo mostrando en su computadora una serie de vistas de lo que ocurría en todo el edificio – La fiesta se llevara a cabo en el piso 45 y ustedes deben llegar al piso 56 donde se encuentra la oficina de Orochimaru, yo los iré guiando para no ser detectados por las cámaras – Termino de decir viendo que los dos ya se encontraban fuera y se disponían a entrar en el edificio – Sasuke – Llamo al moreno para luego lanzarse en su dirección un pequeño CD negro – Eso me ayudara a entrar en la computadora de ese tipo – Respondió al ver la cara confusa del peliazul.

Mm – Fue lo único que respondió para luego alcanzar a Sakura y entrar en el edificio.

¿Cómo haremos para entrar Sasuke? – Dijo preocupada la pelinegra ya que al llegar al piso en donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta estaban tres guardias verificando los nombres de los invitados.

Tu solo sígueme, de algo que sirva ser hermano de ese idiota – Dijo Sasuke tomando de la mano a Sakura quien se sonrojo – Debes parecer mi pareja y dudo mucho que se lo crean si estamos tan separados – Se excuso el peliazul sonriendo por dentro al ver la reacción de la pelinegra.

Sus nombres – Pregunto el guardia al llegar a la entrada.

Soy Sasuke Uchiha – Dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado – Mi hermano Itachi me invito en último momento y dudo que me allá puesto en la lista – Dijo al ver que este lo buscaba en la lista.

Pues entonces lo siento señor pero no puede entrar – Fue lo único que respondió el guardia.

Si quiere que lo llame y perder su empleo por incompetente no tengo problema – Dijo Sasuke sacando de su bolsillo su celular.

No seas tonto y deja entrar al Señor Uchiha, después de todo es su hermano y puede entrar si quiere – Le recomendó el segundo guardia que se encontraba a su lado.

Pero….

Déjense de estupideces – Dijo el tercer guardia, quien era el que se encontraba a cargo – Discúlpelos señor Uchiha, pase por favor – Dijo haciéndose a untado y dejándolos pasar.

Que no se repita o tendrán serios problemas – Dijo con seriedad Sasuke entrando junto con Sakura.

Vaya que sabes causar miedo ajajá – Dijo riéndose la pelinegra al ver que el peliazul relajaba su expresión.

Ya sabes a qué atenerte – Dijo Sasuke en su oído acabando con la risa de la pelinegra que se puso roja – Vamos debemos llegar al piso 56 – Dijo tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola hacia donde se encontraba las escaleras.

Shikamaru estamos listos – Dijo la pelinegra por el transmisor, vigilando que nadie se allá dado cuenta que habían entrado ahí.

Bien chicos las cámaras de las escaleras estarán apagadas exactamente en 3 minutos y se volverán a prender en 15 minutos así que no se demoren en subir – Respondieron del otro lado.

Naruto, Deidara deben avisar de cualquier movimiento extraño por parte de los guardias – Recordó Shikamaru recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de ambos.

Listo, falta un minuto ¿lista? – Le pregunto Sasuke a la pelinegra quien se encontraba detrás de el.

Si –

Bien, Vamos – Dijo Sasuke subiendo las escaleras corriendo con la pelinegra detrás.

Continuara…

**Próximo capitulo: Pasado Olvidado**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 8**

Pasado olvidado 

¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Dijo la pelinegra corriendo detrás de Sasuke.

¿Qué? -

¿Cómo es que Conociste a esos chicos? Según veo ellos se dedican a esto a diario – Dijo la pelinegra recordando como ellos fueron los que ayudaron a Orochimaru a crear el virus.

Ellos no hacen esto a diario, aunque tú no lo creas, son buenas personas – Dijo el peliazul pensando que ella insinuaba que se dedicaban a algo ilegal.

Yo no dije lo contrario, pero si ellos en primer lugar no hubieran creado ese virus nada de esto estaría pasando – Dijo la pelinegra.

Lo hicieron por una buena razón – Dijo Sasuke defendiendo a sus amigos – yo confío en mis amigos y sé que solucionaran esto – Dijo con seriedad.

**Flash Back:**

hola Sasuke, esta Itachi en casa – Pregunto un muchacho de unos 14 años aun un peliazul de 10 años.

No el salió con kuranai-San, Pein – Respondió el peliazul dejándolo pasar.

Vaya ese idiota, perdí mi tiempo en venir aquí – Suspiro Pein – Sasuke ¿te gustaría venir conmigo ah ver a los demás muchachos? – Pregunto Pein al ver que se encontraba solo, y recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por lo cual ambos salieron de la casa, hacia su escondite donde se encontraban Sasori, Deidara y Konan esperándolos - ¿Dónde están los señores Uchihas?

Se fueron de viaje hace una semana – Respondió triste.

Vaya y ese hermano tuyo en vez de cuidarte se va con su novia – Bufo molesto.

No Itachi-Oniichan nunca tendría de novia a Kurenai-San ya que ella es mayor por 4 años – Respondió – Además ella solo lo vino a buscar ya que según ella estaban a punto de terminar el proyecto por el cual han estado trabajando las últimas semanas.

Ah, así que ya están a punto de terminar el juego – Dijo Pein pensativo.

Sí, mi Oniichan está muy feliz por eso – Dijo feliz Sasuke.

Me imagino, Sasuke – Llamo con seriedad – Itachi ¿te hablo de lo que haría cuando terminara el juego? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

No, ¿por qué? – Pregunto confundido el peliazul.

Será mejor que él te lo diga – Dijo desviando su mirada y caminando más de prisa – Vamos Sasuke. se nos hace tarde – Llamo Pein llamando su atención.

**Dos años Después**

Onii-Chan ¿Dónde están Papa y Mama? - Pregunto un niño de 12 años de pelo y ojos negro que acababa de llegar a la sala del hospital junto con un muchacho de 16 años.

Sasuke, nuestros padres fallecieron – Fue lo único que pronuncio para luego abrazar a su hermano quien se había quedado en shock – Tranquilo, vamos Sasuke los Uchihas no lloran – Trataba de tranquilizar el muchacho al ver que su hermano no paraba de llorar – No debes mostrarte débil.

Cerca de 2 horas en el hospital los tres muchachos se dirigían hacia su hogar.

¿Crees que es buena idea dejarlo solo ahora que te necesita? – Pregunto Pein mirando a Sasuke que se había quedado dormido y ahora Itachi lo llevaba en su espalda – Itachi, no puedes dejarlo solo – Dijo enojado al ver que este no cambia la expresión de su cara.

Sabes que esto lo eh planeado hace mucho Pein – Recordó Itachi – Sasuke ya no es un bebe sabrá cuidarse.

Itachi, tiene 12 años y tú 16, no hables como si fueras adulto, aun eres un crío – Dijo parándose frente a el haciendo que este dejara de caminar – Acaso hablaste ya con él.

No, deja de darme sermones quieres, mi meta era crear ese juego y ahora tengo la oportunidad gracias a Orochimaru-San no la dejare pasar – Dijo Itachi alzando la voz y pasando a un lado de este – Mi vuelo es mañana – Informo deteniéndose - ¿Me harías un último favor? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos a lo que Pein asintió – Cuida de Sasuke – Fue lo último que dijo para luego seguir su camino dejándolo solo.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Onii-Chan, no te vayas – Dijo Sasuke corriendo para alcanzar a su hermano que estaba a punto de abordar su vuelo.

Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegas…. – Pero no pudo terminar ya que detrás de Sasuke vio a Pein que se encontraba con las manos en los bolsillos y lo miraba seriamente – Idiota le dije que no le digiera nada – Pensó enojado viendo que su hermano ya se encontraba frente a él jadeando por haber corrido.

No te vayas – Le pidió con la voz entrecortada mirándolo a los ojos – Por favor Onii-Chan si hice algo que te molesto perdón pero no me dejes solo como hicieron Papa y Mama – Pronuncio aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Sasuke, debes ser fuerte, no siempre a las personas que queremos van a estar a tu lado – Dijo Itachi poniendo una mano en su cabeza – Lo siento – Dijo antes de atravesar la puerta que lo llevaría lejos de ahí.

¡! Onii-Chan! – Grito tratando de pasar pero fue detenido por guardias que le impidieron el paso - ¡! Déjenme! ¡! Onii-Chan! –

Sasuke, ya no hay nada que hacer es mejor irnos – Dijo Pein acercándose a él y tomándolo del brazo para que dejara de forcejear – Vamos con los chicos ya verás que…

¡! No, Suéltame no quiero estar con nadie! – Grito interrumpiendo Sasuke soltándose de su agarre y corriendo en dirección a la salida para luego perderse entre la gente.

**Fin Flash Back:**

Sasuke, perdón – Dijo la pelinegra después de un rato de silencio por los dos – es que por culpa de ese juego mis amigas están en coma Y…. no debí echarles la culpa a tus amigos – Dijo suspirando.

No te preocupes, te prometo que solucionaremos esto – Dio sonriéndole sinceramente.

Gracias – Respondió correspondiendo su sonrisa.

Chicos faltan 4 minutos para que las cámaras se enciendan – Aviso Shikamaru.

Bien, estamos en el piso 56 Shikamaru – Respondió el peliazul abriendo la puerta para luego entrar dentro del piso donde se encontraban las oficinas principales - ¿Podemos entrar? – Pregunto a Shikamaru.

Dame 5 minutos para intervenir las cámaras de ese piso – Que luego de los 5 minutos les dio la señal para entrar sin problemas y les indico la oficina correspondiente a la de Orochimaru.

Aquí es – Indico Sasuke entrando en la oficina.

Esto nos tomara tiempo – Dijo pesadamente la pelinegra al ver que habían varios estantes con libros donde se suponía debería estar información sobre el juego.

Tú encárgate de los libros y yo de la computadora – Dijo Sasuke sentándose en frente de la computadora y comenzando a intentar entrar, mientras Sakura se disponía a revisar cada libro.

Luego de unos minutos Sasuke había podido entrara en la computadora y gracias a el CD entregado por Shikamaru ahora se encontraba descargando todo lo relacionado con el juego y evidencias que los ayudaran a incriminarlo, mientras que Sakura ya había revisado casi todos los libros del estante hasta que se encontró con uno que se encontraba hasta el final y al sacarlo cayo una foto.

No puede ser – Susurro con miedo la pelinegra, viendo que en la foto se encontraban nada mas que Orochimaru sonriendo abrazando a sus papas quienes estaban sonriendo felices al igual que el – Esto debe ser broma, mis padres jamás ayudarían a alguien como el – Dijo sin poder creerlo la pelinegra y abriendo el libro viendo que dentro de este habían varias fotos de niños entre ellas una de un niño de ojos cafés y pelo castaño y junto a el una foto de una niña pelirrosa de ojos jade - ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué hay fotos mías y de Kein? – Pensó con miedo la pelinegra comenzando a leer el contenido del libro que a los minutos dejo caer comenzando a temblar y a soltar lagrimas.

¿Sakura? – Dijo preocupado el pelinegro al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la pelinegra - ¿Qué pasa? ¡Sakura habla! ¡Dime algo! – Dijo desesperado al no poder hacerla reaccionar tomándola de los hombros y mirándola a la cara.

Mis papas le ayudaron – Dijo en voz baja la pelinegra mientras lloraba más y se abrazaba fuerte al peliazul sin dejar de temblar.

¿Qué? – Dijo sorprendido el peliazul abrazándola tratando de calmarla.

Chicos alguien se acerca a la oficina, tienen que salir de ahí – Dijo preocupado Shikamaru – Chicos – Trato de comunicarse con ellos pero nada sucedía – no tenemos comunicaron – Dijo preocupado.

Mierda – Bufo el peliazul al oír pasos acercándose a la oficina – Alguien viene – Le aviso a la pelinegra que se había calmado un poco – Sakura perdón por esto – Dijo el peliazul ante la mirada extrañada de Sakura que se volvió de sorpresa al sentir los labios de este sobre los suyos al mismo tiempo en el que alguien abría la puerta de la oficina.

¿Qué están haciendo? – Pregunto una voz conocida por ambos haciéndolos separarse al instante.

¿Qué haces aquí? No se supone que deberías estar cuidando la salida, Naruto – Dijo enojado el peliazul.

Na. me aburrí de estar sin hacer nada y quise venir a ayudarlos pero por lo que veo solo interrumpí – Dijo levantando las cejas.

No digas idioteces Dobe, pensamos que venía un guardia y eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió para darle como excusa – Se defendió.

A ya seguro – Dijo sin creerle el rubio mirando desconfiado a Sasuke para luego girar su mirada a Sakura quien se encontraba demasiado pensativa y con una expresión triste – Sakura ¿te ocurre algo malo? ¿Este Teme te hizo algo? – Pregunto preocupado el pelirrubio acercándose a ella y tomando su mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos.

No es nada Naruto, es mejor salir de aquí antes de que nos encuentren – Dijo quitando la mano del rubio y tomando el libro del suelo - ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto a los dos muchachos recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de ambos que se dirigían hasta la puerta cerciorándose de dejar todo como estaba antes.

Mama, papa ¿Cómo pudieron? – Pensó triste la pelinegra mientras bajaba junto a los dos chicos del edificio y se dirigían hacia donde estaban los demás.

Continuara…

**Próximo capitulo: Enfrentando la Verdad / Volviendo al juego**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 9**

Enfrentando la Verdad / Volviendo al juego

Luego de haber salido del edificio se encontraron con él los demás que se encontraban esperándolos para poder marcharse de ahí.

Luego de unas horas de haber salido del edificio habían logrado llegar al escondite donde se juntaban y se apresuraron a entran en la oficina donde descargaron todo a la computadora de Shikamaru quien se puso a buscar de inmediato la información que les seria de utilidad.

Chicos yo me voy – Anuncio la pelinegra luego de unos minutos a los que todos la quedaron mirando.

Pero Sakura-Chan… -

Estoy cansada Naruto – Interrumpió viendo disimuladamente el libro que se encontraba en su mano – Además necesito pensar un poco, nos vemos chicos – Se despidió para luego salir.

Sasuke ¿a dónde vas? – Pregunto Naruto mirando a su amigo quien se había parado de su lugar.

Es tarde y estoy un poco cansado Dobe, me avisan si encuentran algo importante – Salió sin dejar que nadie se opusiera.

Es más que obvio que va con Sakura – Dijo Shikamaru recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de todos – Bien chicos a trabajar – Dio un largo suspiro para luego seguir buscando en su computadora.

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

¡! Sakura! – Gritaba por quinta vez un pelinegro mientras corría tratando de alcanzar a una pelirrosa quien iba cuatro cuadras mas delante de él - ¿Quieres parar un poco? – Dijo jadeando tomando su mano deteniendo su caminata.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿No les dije que quería descansar? – Dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos molesta.

¿Qué te paso? Has estado rara desde que encontraste ese libro – Dijo apuntando el objeto en la mano derecha de Sakura - ¿Qué dice ese libro? – Pregunto tratando de tomar el libro mas no alcanzo a rozarlo ya que la pelirrosa no se lo permitió.

No es de tu incumbencia, ahora si me disculpas quiero irme a mi casa – Dijo retomando su camino.

Como quieras pero yo iré contigo – Dijo decidido caminando al lado de ella.

Ni lo sueñes tu no entraras a mi departamento – Parando y enfrentando la mirada decidida que este le dedicaba.

Iré – Rebatió mirándola a los ojos.

No iras –

Si iré – Dijo sonriendo de lado.

No iras – Dijo Sakura también sonriendo de lado.

iré –

No iras –

Iré –

**1 Hora más tarde**

Vaya es lindo tu departamento, Rosadita – Pronuncio con burla lo ultimo viendo que esta se deshacía de su peluca al ingresar a su departamento.

Mm – Dijo enfadada por haber perdido contra él.

Vamos no estés molesta si bien que te gusto mi manera de ganarte – Dijo sonriendo de lado mientras la acorralaba a la puerta.

Déjame en paz Uchiha – Dijo mirando hacia un lado con las mejillas rojas.

**Flash Back**

Iré Sakurita – Dijo arrogante al ver que había logrado acorralar a la pelinegra en uno de los callejones cercanos a ellos.

¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Suéltame! – Grito lo ultimo tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

No lo creo, sabes me gusto mucho el beso que nos dimos antes, aunque fue una lástima que el Dobe interrumpiera… pero eso no pasara ahora – Dijo lo ultimo acercando sus labios a los de la pelinegra que había cerrado sus ojos esperando a que este terminara con la distancia pero contrario a lo que esperaba este se alejo y soltó su agarre – Bien es mejor irnos – Dijo al ver que la pelinegra abría sus ojos confundida – y es mejor que me lleves contigo si quieres recuperar esto – Dijo enseñándole el libro que antes ella tenía.

Devuélvemelo – Grito tratando de quitárselo pero Sasuke era más rápido y más alto por lo que para ella era imposible quitárselo.

Si lo quieres devuelta ya sabes…. – Dijo cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo arrogante al ver que la pelinegra le daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar.

Sígueme Uchiha –

Bien Haruno así me gusta, que me obedezcan – Dijo comenzando a caminar y tratando de esquivar cada cosa que la pelinegra le tiraba por el camino – Vaya que se enojo – Pensó el peliazul.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ahora que me acuerdo, devuélveme mi libro – Dijo tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

Este bien – Dijo suspirando y entregándole el libro para luego mirarla a los ojos a lo que Sakura lo miro confusa – Y mi premio – Respondió mientras se inclinaba hasta quedar a centímetros de sus labios.

¿Quieres un premio? – Pregunto levantando una ceja.

Por supuesto – Respondió de inmediato.

Bien, cierra los ojos – Dijo Sakura – Te gustara – Le aseguro al ver que este la miraba desconfiado – Te lo prometo – Dijo al fin para luego ver que este cerraba los ojos.

Eso espero –

Mm – Solo pronuncio la pelinegra para inclinarse un poco más y besar la mejilla del peliazul que al sentir el beso abrió sus ojos y se quedo mirando los ojos jade de ella.

Sakura – La llamo sonrojándose un poco – Yo…. – Pero no pudo continuar ya que su teléfono comenzó a sonar – Será mejor que contestes – Le Dijo la pelirrosa dirigiéndose al sofá y sentándose en el dejando un espacio para que se sentara a su lado.

Aquí Sasuke – Contesto el teléfono.

hasta que contestas Teme –

Naruto que necesitas – Respondió hastiado.

Bueno ¿Esta Sakura-Chan contigo? – Pregunto el rubio recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa – Bien pon el altavoz en tu celular Shikamaru descubrió algo que tiene que ver con Sakura-Chan –

Listo Dobe – Informo el peliazul.

Sakura, Sasuke me escuchan bien – Pregunto Shikamaru desde la otra línea recibiendo un si de los dos – Bien Sakura esto no te gustara mucho pero debes saberlo.

Habla de una vez Shikamaru – Respondió preocupándose la pelirrosa.

Encontramos mucha información de lo que Orochimaru está tratando de hacer a través del juego, el está buscando la manera de buscar nuevos cuerpos de seres humanos para sus experimentos esa es la razón de que nos pidiera hacer el virus, para dejar a estos chicos en coma y utilizarlos para su beneficio – Termino de relatar Shikamaru – Eso no es todo – Siguió luego de unos minutos de silencio en los cuales nadie dijo nada – El nunca trabajo solo chicos , sus primeros experimentos fueron con niños pequeños los cuales eran los hijos de sus colaboradores, Sakura tu eres uno de ellos, la información que encontramos nos muestra cada experimento de Orochimaru y cada ayuda prestada por tus padres Suki y Rein Haruno –

¿Mis padres experimentaron conmigo? ¿Ayudaron a Orochimaru? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué razón lo hicieron? Entonces era verdad lo que vi en ese libro – Pensó derramando lagrimas – El debe saberlo – Susurro recordando quien le había dado la información de Orochimaru. –

Sakura – Llamo Sasuke al cortar la llamada y ver que la pelirrosa se dirigía a su habitación - ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto extrañado al ver que esta prendía su ordenador y se colocaba los visores – Sakura ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto enojado de no recibir ninguna respuesta.

Déjame sola – Fue lo último que dijo para luego ingresar en el juego.

Pero quien se cree que es – Pensó enojado el peliazul al salir de la habitación y dirigirse nuevamente a la sala – y yo que me preocupo de ella ah – Suspiro para luego observar que en la mesa de centro se encontraba el libro que ella antes traía – Pues si ella se metió a ese maldito juego ¿Por qué yo no puedo entretenerme con esto? Además se demorara – Se convenció para luego agarrar el libro y sentarse en el suelo frente a la mesa inspeccionando las hojas – No puede ser – Susurro preocupado al abrir el libro.

**Dentro del Juego**

La pelinegra (ya saben dentro del juego sigue teniendo el pelo negro XD) se encontraba inspeccionando toda la iglesia y mataba a cada criatura que saliera en su camino sin problema alguno ya que les cortaba la cabeza sin siquiera mirarlos.

¡! Sal maldita sea! – Grito enojada encontrándose en el centro de la iglesia en donde se podía observar una gran puerta negra con varios cerrojos y cadenas - ¿Qué es esto? Yo no lo había visto antes – Se pregunto a sí misma.

Será mejor que te alejes de ahí Sakura – Dijo un encapuchado saliendo de entre las sombras.

Hasta que apareces – Pronuncio apretando sus dientes – Se que me estas ocultando algo así que será mejor que me lo digas ya – Exigió apuntándolo con su espada.

Eres impaciente – Dijo mostrado una sonrisa – Pero te lo prometí ¿no? – Pregunto a la pelinegra que lo miro confusa recordando su último encuentro.

**Flash Back**

Se me acabo el tiempo, nos volveremos a ver y ese día sabrás mi identidad – Fue lo último que dijo antes de atravesar la puerta de la iglesia.

**Fin Flash Back**

Hace no mucho que dejamos de vernos – Dijo sacándose la capucha y mostrando su rostro a la pelinegra que al verlo boto su espada y lo miro sorprendida derramando unas lagrimas sin poder creérselo.

No puede ser – Susurro.

Continuara…

**Próximo capítulo: Una verdad difícil de aceptar**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 10**

Una verdad difícil de aceptar

No puede ser – Susurro en shock la pelinegra retrocediendo unos pasos del encapuchado.

Si es posible….hija – Dijo el hombre de pelo y ojos cafés.

Pero tu desapareciste hace medio año ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?, yo pensé que te habían secuestrado y tu…tu solo estabas aquí…todo el tiempo tu solo estabas dentro de este entupido juego – Dijo con rabia contenida la pelinegra mientras apretaba sus puños - ¿Por qué desapareciste de un día para otro? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

Sakura….yo no desaparecí, nunca fue mi intención el dejarte sola – Dijo sin poder contener su mirada con la de ella –

Pero lo hiciste me dejaste sola, siempre me has tratado de alejar de ti pero aun así yo sabia que estabas ahí…..protegiéndome, aun cuando te avergonzabas de mi – Dijo con voz dolida.

Nunca me avergoncé de ti Sakura –

No seas cínico quieres – Le dijo apretando los dientes mientras miraba hacia abajo – Siempre te avergonzaste de mi, sobre todo del color de mi cabello otousan –

Te equivocas, todo lo que hice fue para ayudarte, para protegerte – Se justifico tratando de acercarse a ella quien se alejo a cada paso que el daba –

Si claro, tu manera de protegerme era entregarme a Orochimaru junto con Kein – Dijo de forma irónica.

Así que ya sabes todo – Dijo suspirando al final.

Eso era lo que querías que supiera, que tu y Okasan nos vendieron por un experimento – dijo mirándolo con desprecio.

Éramos jóvenes Sakura y no sabíamos lo que hacíamos – Dijo con voz entrecortada – Tu Okasan y yo pensamos que todo lo que hacíamos era por un bien mayor, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta era demasiado tarde; aun así los salvamos a tiempo a ti y a Kein, los protegimos y los alejamos de todo, nunca me avergoncé de ti Sakura y si te hacia usar una peluca era solo para que Orochimaru no te encontrara ya que tu fuiste la única que logro salir del experimento sin ninguna consecuencia – Termino de explicar para luego levantar su mirada y ver a su hija quien se había quedado callada y miraba hacia el suelo.

¿Qué paso con Kein? ¿El también logro salir…. – Pregunto asimilando todo.

No, como te dije antes tu fuiste la única –

¿Qué les pasaba a los demás? – Pregunto con miedo pensando en su hermano.

Luego de más o menos dos años mueren o simplemente quedan en un estado de coma permanente – Explico con culpa.

Es por eso que tu y Okasan….

Si, es por eso que nos separamos y tu Okasan se llevo a Kein a Inglaterra – Completo – Kein estuvo en estado de coma por dos meses…. luego de eso hubo un incendio en el hospital en el que se encontraba donde nunca encontraron el cuerpo de Kein – dijo con voz entrecortada.

¿Y Okasan? ¿Dónde esta? – Pregunto Sakura caminando unos pasos hacia su padre.

De ella no se nada Sakura, luego del incendio estuve en contacto con ella solo una semana y luego nada – Dijo caminando hacia su hija para luego darle un abrazo – Ahora Sakura debemos solucionar esto, Orochimaru quiere seguir con sus experimentos – Explico para luego levantar la mirada de Sakura para que lo viera –

¿Cómo lo hacemos Otousan? –

Con esto – Dijo levantándole su mano derecha para enseñarle el brazalete – Esto es algo que yo cree para controlar a Orochimaru –

¿Cómo? –

Cuando desaparecí fue por que Orochimaru me secuestro para ayudarlo a integrar el virus que creo en el juego, me amenazo y no tuve opción – Dijo arrepentido – Es por eso que cree algo para contrarrestar el virus, solo ahí un problema – Dijo serio.

¿Cuál? – Pregunto confundida.

Orochimaru tuvo que tener a alguien infectado con su virus en vida real para poder ingresarlo en el juego y ser el portador del virus – Dijo pensativo.

¿Qué tiene eso que ver? ¿No tendríamos que encontrarlo y listo? – Dijo extrañada.

Si, pero el problema es ese Sakura ¿Cómo piensas encontrarlo? Ahí mas de tres millones de jugadores en línea – Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

El portador del virus tiene que tener una diferencia con los demás ¿No Otousan? – Dijo pensativa.

Pues si, tiene que tener algo distinto a los demás –

Entonces yo creo saber quien es - Dijo sonriendo – Solo debo administrarle la cura ¿no? Y todo estará bien, luego de eso todos despertaran, encerraran a Orochimaru, tu volverás conmigo y todo acabara ¿Cierto? – Dijo feliz de encontrar al fin la solución.

No todo es tan simple Saku, Cuando actives la cura no debe haber nadie conectado y también debes de saber que al que le inyectaron el virus ya no volverá a despertar al igual que el jugador que este jugando en ese momento – Explico Serio.

¿Qué pasara conmigo? ¿También quedare en ese estado? – Pregunto con un poco de miedo.

No Sakura, como ya te dije tu eres "especial" – Dijo sonriéndole para transmitirle confianza.

Entonces espera un poco Otousan pronto estaremos juntos y buscaremos a Okasan y a Kein-Oniichan, seremos de nuevo una familia – Dijo feliz.

Si Sakura seremos una familia de nuevo – Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa – "Lo siento Hija" – Pensó abrazando por ultima vez a Sakura.

Continuara…

**Próximo capitulo: El final del juego parte 1**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 11**

El final del juego parte 1

Luego de una semana

¿Estás seguro de esto Sasuke? – Pregunto Shikamaru seriamente.

Por supuesto que sí, aquí está todo – Dijo Sasuke mostrando el libro – Además salen fotos de los niños con los que experimentaron y en una de ellas sale Kino-Chan – Dijo sentándose al frente de Shikamaru – Debemos hacer algo, si Pein acepto crear el virus estoy seguro que era para rescatar a su Hermano, tú me dijiste que Orochimaru le había entregado una carpeta ¿No? – Pregunto obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa – Ahí debe haber una pista o alguna señal para saber donde se encuentran los niños de las fotos.

Es lo más seguro Sasuke pero….- Dijo Pensativo.

¿Pero? – Pregunto impaciente.

Pein era el único que vio el contenido de esa carpeta y lo escondió muy bien, ya que al sacar sus cosas de la oficina no la encontramos – Explico Shikamaru mirando al techo y suspirando.

Diablos – Dijo Sasuke golpeando la mesa frustrado - ¿Qué podemos hacer? Si delatamos a Orochimaru con todo lo que tenemos lo más seguro es que nunca encontremos a esos niños y el no confiese nada – Pensó mirando hacia el suelo donde sobresalía un poco la madera - ¿Eh? – Dijo parándose de la silla y arrodillándose para tomar la madera y tirar e ella – Shikamaru – Llamo haciendo que este abriera sus ojos y fijara su vista en el – Creo que ya tendremos lo que buscábamos – Dijo levantándose y mostrando en su mano la carpeta roja haciendo a ambos sonreír de lado.

Bien que esperamos hay que llamar a los chicos – Dijo Shikamaru levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el teléfono – ¿has sabido algo de Sakura? – Pregunto mirándolo mientras marcaba el teléfono de los chicos.

No, La última vez que la vi se metió en el juego y luego me echo de su casa diciendo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer – Dijo suspirando recordando como la pelirrosa lo había echado casi a patadas de su departamento para luego cerrarle la puerta en la cara – Eh tratado de hablar con ella y hasta de ir a su departamento pero no pasa nada – Dijo resignado.

Pues será mejor encontrarla cuanto antes para informarle lo que encontramos – Termino de decir para luego comenzar a hablar por el teléfono.

Sakura ¿Qué planeas? – Pensó el peliazul sentándose de nuevo y leyendo el contenido de la carpeta llevándose una gran sorpresa.

Mientras que lejos de ahí se encontraba se encontraba un pelinegro de coleta en su oficina conversando seriamente con una rubia de ojos miel.

¿Cómo que aun no hay información de nada? – Pregunto frustrado el de coleta.

Pues así es, los Ambus Elite aun no encuentran ni si quiera una pista del Jugador Desconocido es como si desde su última aparición haya desaparecido sin dejar pista – Dijo Tsunade quien se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio de Itachi.

¿Cuándo fue su última aparición? – Pregunto Itachi mirando hacia el techo.

Fue hace una semana en el "valle del fin" que está en los límites del País del fuego – Explico Tsunade mirando seria a Itachi – Eso no es todo uno de los jugadores administro la información de que lo había visto viajar con dos personas más entre ellas un encapuchado de nubes rojas y una muchacha pelinegra – Termino por decir esperando la reacción de Itachi.

Bien, Tsunade-San ¿Puede llamar a Orochimaru-San? Necesito hablar de algo con el – Dijo levantándose y caminando a un lado de la ventana de su ventana oficina y mirando por ella.

Eso será imposible Itachi-San – Respondió Tsunade también levantándose y caminando hasta quedar a un lado de Itachi – El salió de viaje ayer.

¿A dónde fue? – Pregunto extrañado de no ser informado antes.

Pues la verdad es que su paradero no lo sé, solo dejo dicho que tardaría y que era un viaje de suma importancia – Explico Tsunade desviando su mirada.

¿Tiene algo que decirme Tsunade-San? – Pregunto extrañado.

No, no pasa nada Itachi-San – Dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa – La verdad es que se me hace tarde y debo ingresar al juego para…. – Pero fue interrumpida por Itachi.

Tsunade-San yo la considero como mi segunda madre por favor no me mienta – Dijo mirándola a los ojos con seriedad.

Para mí también eres importante Itachi – Dijo suspirando para luego ponerse seria y mirarlo a los ojos – Orochimaru-San a estado comportándose raro últimamente, el ha estado sacando varios de sus libros y escritos de su oficina y no ha parado de hablar por teléfono en toda la semana.

Eso no es raro, Orochimaru-San siempre ha estado ocupado atendiendo nuevos proyectos de juegos debe de ser por eso que a….

No, eh estado vigilando a Orochimaru-San y le aseguro que las llamadas que hace no son para nada de negocios – Dijo segura.

Bien, no tengo por qué desconfiar de usted – Dijo mirando nuevamente por la ventana un minuto y luego dirigirse hacia la puerta de su oficina – Acompáñeme vamos a ver las cámaras de seguridad para ver que nos pueden decir de esto.

Pero si algo malo o sospechoso hubiera pasado ¿No cree que los encargados de las cámaras nos lo hubieran dicho? – Dijo Tsunade siguiendo al pelinegro.

Puede que sí pero yo no hablo de esas cámaras – Dijo sonriendo de lado y entrando a una oficina alejada de las demás la cual tenía varias cerraduras.

¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto Tsunade al ver dentro de la oficina la cual estaba llenas de pantallas las cuales mostraban todo el edificio desde distintos ángulos.

Mi mejor amigo Pein era uno de los mejores en esto de la seguridad y computación, el me hizo el favor de confeccionar este lugar para tener vigilado a todo el edificio sin que se dieran cuenta y por supuesto estar informado de todo, es un sistema que nadie puede detectar ni hackear – Explico el Pelinegro sentándose al frente de un gran ordenador y buscando algo que le llamar la atención.

Vaya que era bueno ese amigo suyo – Dijo asombrada del ingenio que ocupo para crear el sistema – Puedo preguntar por qué dijo ¿Qué era uno de los mejores acaso ya no se dedica a esto? –

La verdad es que Pein murió, nadie sabe qué fue lo que le sucedió – Explico mirando la pantalla pero mostrando una expresión de nostalgia al hablar de su amigo - ¿Qué rayos? – Dijo luego de unos minutos mientras su expresión cambiaba a una de sorpresa.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Encontró algo? – Dijo Tsunade acercándose para luego ver la pantalla y quedarse con la misma expresión.

Así que no eres la única que sospecha de Orochimaru, Tsunade-San… al parecer hay alguien más investigándolo – Dijo viendo en la pantalla a tres personas salir de la oficina de Orochimaru – Pero lo que más me sorprende es que seas tú Otouto – Termino por decir para luego seguir viendo las demás grabaciones. Luego de unas cuantas horas en las cuales Itachi y Tsunade terminaron de ver todas las grabaciones, Itachi decidió irse de la empresa y dejar encargada a Tsunade del funcionamiento del Juego.

¿Qué se supone que haga? – Pensó frustrado el pelinegro agarrándose y tirando de su cabello al estar ya sentado dentro de su auto – Otouto – Pensó recordando a su pequeño hermano – Será mejor hablar antes que nada con el – Pensó decidido arrancando su auto y dirigiéndose a donde antes vivía con su hermano.

**Dentro del juego**

Oye Saku ¿estás segura de quedarte aquí? – Pregunto mirándola sentada frente a la fogata.

Claro Otousan, quiero quedarme con ustedes – Dijo sonriendo mientras se echaba en la arena y miraba el cielo.

Tu Otousan tiene razón Enana, tú puedes salir del juego ¿Por qué mejor no te vas? – Pregunto un muchacho con orejas de gato y colmillos sentándose a un lado de ella.

Si tanto te molesta mi presencia es mejor que me lo digas a la cara Jext – Dijo frunciendo el ceño la pelinegra volteando a mirarlo.

Y yo que pensé que lo estaba haciendo – Dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Eres un idiota – Dijo levantándose y recogiendo su espada – Me tienes cansada con tus tonterías eres peor que Naruto – Dijo enojada la pelinegra.

Aja – Dijo restándole importancia y mirando la fogata.

Grr – Gruño mirándolo más enojada.

Vaya te convertiste en perro – Dijo riéndose.

Ah eres imposible Kein – Dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

¿Quién es Kein? – Pregunto confundido viendo la mirada triste de la pelinegra.

Es mi hermano mayor, me hiciste recordar cuando paliábamos – Dijo sonriendo con nostalgia – mirando el fuego de la fogata.

**Flash Back **

Vamos Enana apúrate o no llegaremos al festival – Dijo corriendo un niño de 7 años vestido con un haori blanco sobre su yukata de color azul oscuro.

Espérame Onii-Chan vas muy rápido y deja de llamarme enana – Dijo haciendo un puchero una pelinegra de 4 años tratando de alcanzar a su hermano, ella iba vestida con un hermoso Kimono color rosa con flores como adorno.

Pero si eres una enana – Dijo sonriendo el niño parando de correr y acercándose a su hermana para luego acariciarle la cabeza.

No hagas eso Oniichan, me costó mucho arreglarme la peluca como para que me la desordenes – Dijo mirándolo enojada quitando su mano de su cabeza.

Jaja Está bien Enana, mejor vámonos sino no llegaremos – Dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y comenzando a caminar.

Dije que dejaras de decirme enana – Dijo caminando a su lado.

Aja Enana – Respondió mirando al frente sin prestarle atención.

Grr….Eres imposible Kein-Oniichan – Dijo mirando al frente con un sonrisa al igual que su hermano.

**Fin Flash Back**

Te sucedió algo Jext – Pregunto extrañada la pelinegra.

¿Eh? – Pregunto desorientado.

Dije que si te pasa algo, te quedaste callado de un momento a otro – Explico la pelinegra.

No, es solo que…..estaba recordando – Dijo con la mirada perdida.

¿eh? ¿Recordando? Y ¿Qué recordaste? – Pregunto con curiosidad sentándose nuevamente a su lado.

Cosas sin importancia – Dijo mirando a su alrededor sin prestarle mucha atención a la pelinegra - ¿y tu Otousan? – Pregunto fijándose que no se encontraba donde minutos antes.

Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer para que no sospecharan lo que intentamos hacer – Explico mientras agarraba una rama y movía la madera para que no se apagara el fuego – Volverá al amanecer será mejor que descanses, recuerda que este juego para ti es como la vida real.

Si lo sé, lo tengo presente todo el tiempo – Dijo con mirada fría.

Te prometo que solucionaremos esto – Dijo con una sonrisa al ver su expresión.

Aja si claro – Dijo con sarcasmo levantándose y volteando a mirarla – Los dos sabemos que para terminar con el maldito virus debes desinfectarme y luego de eso no podré volver a despertar ósea no volveré a la vida real – Termino por decir caminando hacia el bosque donde se encontraban.

Espera Jext – Dijo haciendo que este se detuviera mas no se girara a verla - Sabes que es por eso que estamos buscando el núcleo del juego para que eso no pase y vuelvas a la vida real, Además si recordaste algo es porque tal vez el virus se esté desvaneciendo – Dijo feliz.

Lo que recordé no significa nada pude habérmelo inventado o puede que mi mente este jugando conmigo – Dijo con voz fría – Deberías salir a descansar un minuto del juego seguro que aun es de día en la vida real mejor descansa y vuelves después – Recomendó Jext.

Pero y tu ¿Qué harás? – Pregunto preocupada.

No te preocupes Sakura no escapare, si tengo que morir para que los demás estén a salvo lo Hare así que despreocúpate, nos veremos en unas horas volveré luego – Dijo caminando nuevamente adentrándose al bosque.

No quise decir eso – Dijo preocupada – Te prometo que volverás a la vida real – Grito para que la escuchara recibiendo un movimiento de su mano a modo de despedida para luego desaparecer entre los árboles.

Será mejor salir del juego – Dijo para sí mientras apagaba la fogata – Llévame a Konoha – Dijo estirando su mano para luego ser cubierta por una luz proveniente del Brazalete – Bien al parecer si es tarde – Dijo caminando hacia la esfera por la cual se salía del juego, luego de unos minutos ya se encontraba viendo a través del visor – Bien ya estoy en mi habitación – Dijo sacándose los visores y estirando los brazos para luego bostezar.

Qué bueno que regresaste Sakura, te estábamos esperando – Dijo una voz ronca detrás de ella haciéndola girar y ver con temor a la persona frente a ella – Desde hace mucho que no nos vemos – Termino por decir para luego sonreír con maldad.

Continuara…

ADELANTO:

Hubo una gran explosión en el piso 10 – Respondió el señor dirigiendo su mirada preocupada al edificio haciendo que ambos chicos miraran en esa dirección y su rostro reflejara preocupación y miedo.

¿Encontraron algún herido? ¿Alguien Murió? – Pregunto desesperado el peliazul esperando una respuesta.

Por ahora no han encontrado nada – Informo.

¿Cómo comenzó el incendio? ¿Sabe donde se inicio? – Volvió a preguntar el peliazul.

Por lo que nos han dicho las autoridades el incendio comenzó en el departamento 310 al parecer era el departamento de una chica según el conserje y no han encontrado lo que ocasiono el incendio – Respondió.

No puede ser – Susurro el peliazul llevándose una mano a su cabeza jalándose el cabello con frustración – Ella no pudo haber Muerto, no puede ser – Seguía susurrando con la mirada perdida.

Sakura-Chan – Susurro Naruto en el mismo estado que su amigo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 12**

**Capitulo anterior**

Será mejor salir del juego – Dijo para sí mientras apagaba la fogata – Llévame a Konoha – Dijo estirando su mano para luego ser cubierta por una luz proveniente del Brazalete – Bien al parecer si es tarde – Dijo caminando hacia la esfera por la cual se salía del juego, luego de unos minutos ya se encontraba viendo a través del visor – Bien ya estoy en mi habitación – Dijo sacándose los visores y estirando los brazos para luego bostezar.

Qué bueno que regresaste Sakura, te estábamos esperando – Dijo una voz ronca detrás de ella haciéndola girar y ver con temor a la persona frente a ella – Desde hace mucho que no nos vemos – Termino por decir para luego sonreír con maldad.

**Capitulo 12**

**El final del juego parte 2 / La verdad**

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? – Pregunto la pelirrosa levantándose de su asiento y alejándose todo lo posible de ellos con una expresión de miedo.

¿Por qué te alejas Saku-Chan? Nosotros vinimos a hacerte una visita amistosa – Dijo sonriendo el hombre acercándose a ella – Sabes has estado tanto tiempo escondiéndote de mí no te resulto para nada – Dijo para luego pararse frente a ella y tomarle un mechón de su cabello para luego verlo detenidamente.

Suéltame – Ordeno la pelirrosa dándole un manotazo – No sé que es lo que buscas, ¿Qué quieres de mi, Orochimaru?

Así que sabes mi nombre, bueno no es algo que me sorprenda ya que entraste a mi oficina y tomaste algo que me pertenece – Dijo mirándola con enojo – Kabuto, llama y diles que tengan todo preparado tenemos lo que buscábamos – Ordeno al chico detrás suyo asiendo que este saliera de la habitación mientras este se sentaba en una esquina de la cama de la pelirrosa.

¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Por qué mis padres te ayudaron? ¡Contéstame! – Grito lo ultimo al ver que este no hablaba.

¿Por qué mejor no te sientas Saku-chan? Tardaran un poco en venir a buscarnos y debes prepararte ya que es un largo viaje – Respondió ignorándola.

¿Crees que me iré contigo? – Pregunto irónica la chica.

Mm… Está bien si no quieres ir pero creí que querías ver a Kein-Chan – Dijo sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa – Te extraña tanto – Hablo con fingida tristeza.

¿Tienes a Kein? ¡Maldito dime que le hiciste a Kein! – Grito tratando de golpear a Orochimaru pero antes de siquiera darle un golpe este levanto un aparato y dejo inmovilizada a la chica.

¿Cómo? – Pensó extrañada Sakura al no poder moverse.

¿Enserio creías que no sabía lo que planeabas con tus amigos? Desde que ingresaste al juego eh estado vigilándote y puedo manejarte como yo quiera gracias a ese brazalete – Dijo sonriendo de lado observando el brazalete de su muñeca – Siéntate Sakura – Ordeno viendo que la pelirrosa tomaba asiento a su lado con una expresión de miedo.

Pero si el brazalete me lo dio mí…

¿Tu otousan? Jajajja eres tan ingenua – Interrumpió riendo – el es otro de mis experimentos ¿De verdad crees que me quedaría de brazos cruzados al ver que ese estúpido me contradecía? Tú fuiste uno de mis mas grandes logros Sakura y no te dejaría solo por el remordimiento de ese Idiota - Respondió parándose y mirándola de frente – Todo este tiempo eh estado buscándote, el muy idiota creyó que luego de dejarme lo dejaría con su linda familia…. Que idiota….Ese brazalete se lo di yo, funciona como un controlador para experimentos que no me obedezcan….

**Flash Back**

7 meses atrás

Señor Haruno, Hay un señor que die que necesita hablar con usted – Interrumpió una señora de 30 años de piel blanca y ojos y pelo castaño.

Gracias Kira-San puedes decirle que pase – Dijo el señor Haruno enfocando su mirada en los papeles de su escritorio.

Tanto tiempo sin verte Haruno – Saludo entrando en la oficina y sentándose frente a él.

¡TU! ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? – Dijo levantándose de su asiento y golpeando la mesa.

Deberías de cuidar tú manera de hablar Haruno – Dijo calmado mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en la silla – Solo eh venido ah una visita amistosa Haruno no te exaltes.

Tus visitas siempre han sido de todo menos amistosas, Orochimaru – Respondió mientras se volvía a sentar con una expresión de furia en su mirada - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Bueno ya que lo preguntas solo vine a buscar a mi querida Saku-Chan – Dijo con burla.

Con mi hija no te metas Orochimaru – Dijo conteniendo su enojo.

Vaya y eso que hace un tiempo tú eras el que experimentaba con ella.

Y eso es algo de lo que me arrepentiré toda mi vida pero de algo estoy seguro y eso es de que tú no te volverás a acercar a nadie de mi familia

¿Estás seguro de eso? – Pregunto mostrándole un brazalete de plata con las iniciale escritas en el manchada de sangre – Quise traerte un recuerdo de mi viaje – Dijo con burla al ver la expresión de shock que tenia Haruno al ver el brazalete.

¿Qué le hiciste? – Pregunto levantándose y tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa – Dime ¡! Contesta maldita sea! – Grito al ver que este solo sonreía y lo miraba con burla.

Lo que más quería ella era verte y decirte la gran noticia jajaja – Rio sin hacer ningún esfuerzo para soltarse de su agarre – Pero no te preocupes ella y tu hijo están en un mejor lugar.

¿De qué mierda hablas? ¿Qué le hiciste a Riza y Kein? –

Oh Kein está bien no te preocupes el está en uno de mis tantos laboratorios pero por supuesto en el que tu no conoces y pues Riza-Chan y tu hijo murieron en un desafortunado accidente – Respondió liberándose al fin de su agarre al mismo tiempo de que se abría la puerta y por ella entraban 5 hombres vestidos de negro, con mascaras y con un collar en forma de nube roja.

¿Hijo? Yo solo tenía a Kein –

Ah por supuesto, ella no te lo digo – Dijo fingiendo pena – Ella estaba esperando a tu tercer hijo, lástima que nunca podrás conocerlo – Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante al ver que este caía de rodillas y se tomaba la cabeza comenzando a llorar sin control.

¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Hasta donde piensas llegar! – Grito con los ojos llenos de odio y lagrimas.

Pienso en llegar hasta el último, todos tendrán que reconocer mi poder y nadie se opondrá jamás a mis planes, me vengare de todos los que se burlaron de mí y mis ideales ¡! Lo pagaran ¡! – Grito lleno de rabia.

Eso nunca pasara – Dijo el señor Haruno levantándose y poniendo una expresión sin sentimientos.

Eso es lo que tú crees, ahora dime ¿Dónde está Sakura? – Pregunto.

No te lo diré –

No tengo tiempo que perder así que será mejor que hables – Ordeno apretando sus manos al ver que este seguía sin decir nada – Chicos llévenlo al auto, creo que debemos darle un castigo por no seguir ordenes – Ordeno a los 5 hombres que lo tomaron y salieron con el de la oficina."Si no quieres entregarme a Sakura por voluntad propia tendrá que ser Obligado" – Pensó sonriendo con maldad.

**Fin Fash Back**

¿Mataste a mi Okasan y a mi neechan? – Pregunto en un susurro con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Y hace poco a tu Otousan, Son solo algunos de los sacrificios que hay que hacer pero no te preocupes ya todo llegara a su fin – Dijo dejando a la chica en shock.

Orochimaru-San llegaron por nosotros – Interrumpió el chico de lentes entrando en la habitación.

Excelente, es hora de irnos, Sakura sígueme – Ordeno saliendo de la habitación seguido de cerca por ambos – Kabuto encárgate de no dejar evidencia.

Mientras que lejos de ahí se encontraban 6 chicos fuera del edificio donde se encontraba el departamento del Uchiha menor, todos tenían una expresión tensa en su rostro y no era para menos ya que Itachi Uchiha había llamado hacia unas horas informándoles que necesitaba hablar con ellos y que lo esperaban fuera y amenazo con que si se iban los denunciaría por entrar a una empresa privada sin permiso y registrar papeles importantes para la empresa.

¿Cómo creen que Itachi se entero de que entramos en su empresa? – Pregunto serio Sasori quien se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes junto con Deidara y Tobi mientras que Naruto se encontraba sentado en el suelo a un lado de ellos y los demás solo se encontraban parados y cruzados de brazos.

Lo más probable es que hayan habido más cámaras de las que pensábamos – Respondió Shikamaru.

¿Oigan, alguien ha hablado con Sakura-Chan? – Pregunto el rubio mirándolos.

Sakura no ha querido contestar el celular pero pensaba en ir a su departamento para ver como esta – Respondió cortante el peliazul sin dejar de ver hacia la calle en dirección de donde venia un auto rojo – Ese es el auto de Itachi será mejor acercarnos – Dijo Sasuke encaminándose hacia donde su hermano había estacionado el auto.

Vaya tanto tiempo Otouto, has crecido – Dijo con nostalgia en la voz el Uchiha mayor.

Después de casi 3 años es lógico que haya crecido ¿No te parece? – Respondió irónico frunciendo las cejas.

Pero que mal humor te cargas ¿eh? – Dijo soltando un suspiro de frustración – Hola Dei, Saso, Shika, Tobi y chico rubio al cual no conozco – Saludo Itachi mirando al rubio esperando que este se presentara pero al ver que este no entendía la indirecta tuvo que volver a hablar - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¿Ah? Si...sii… mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y soy el mejor amigo del Teme – Pero al ver que este alzaba una ceja añadió – Sasuke jaja mucho gusto – Dijo sonriendo con una manos detrás de su cabeza.

El gusto es mío – Respondió extrañado de ver a alguien con tantas energías ser el mejor amigo de su hermano menor – Síganme cerca de aquí hay un café y podre hablar mejor con ustedes – Dijo encaminándose seguido de los demás.

Ya estamos aquí ¿Nos podrías decir que mierda quieres? – Pregunto Sasuke con enojo.

Cuida tu vocabulario Otouto, no creo que tengas nada mejor que hacer ya que por lo que se has estado faltando mucho a clases ¿no? – Dijo mirándolo seriamente.

Si falto o dejo la escuela no es algo que deba de interesarte además ¿Cómo sabes que no eh ido? – Pregunto extrañado.

Me preocupo por ti Otouto y trato de….

¿Preocuparte por mí? No me hagas reír Itachi lo único que te preocupa a ti es que tu estúpido juego funcione bien – Interrumpió con voz fría.

Te equivocas yo siempre me eh preocupado de ti, así que mejor siéntate y escúchame bien lo que debo de hablar con ustedes – Ordeno al ver que su hermano menor se había levantado decidido de irse.

Mm – Fue lo único que este respondió sentándose de nuevo y cruzando los brazos – Puedes hablar rápido tengo cosas que hacer.

¿cosas que hacer? – Pregunto Itachi viendo a su hermano.

El Teme quiere ir a ver a Sakura-Chan – Respondió Naruto por Sasuke.

¿Sakura? ¿Quién es? – Pregunto nuevamente dirigiendo ahora su mirada al rubio.

Jaja es la novia del Teme – Dijo riéndose para luego subir sus manos a su cabeza sobando el gran chichón que le había salido causado por un golpe – Itte eso me dolió ¿Por qué me golpeaste Teme? – Pregunto llorando.

Por hablar idioteces Dobe – Respondió este lanzándole rayitos con la mirada.

No me digas Dobe, Maldito Teme.

Tu no me digas Teme, estúpido Dobe.

Teme

Dobe

Teme

Dobe

Tem…

Ya basta estamos aquí para hablar con Itachi y no para perder el tiempo en sus estúpidas peleas así que siéntense – Dijo Sasori agarrando a cada uno y sentándolos separados uno de otro pero sin dejar de mandarse miradas retadoras.

ahh que problemáticos son estos dos – Suspiro Shikamaru – Bien Itachi nos dirás de una vez para que nos llamaste.

Si Ita-Kun dinos – Dijo Tobi con voz aniñada y ansiosa.

Bien – Respondió suspirando – Eh tenido algunas sospechas en cuanto a Orochimaru estos últimos días y hoy decidí por un comentario de Tsunade-San revisar las cámaras de seguridad para ver cualquier anomalía dentro de la empresa y como ustedes ya sabrán….

Viste que nos habíamos infiltrado dentro de la empresa y que tomamos cosas de la oficina de Orochimaru – Termino de decir Shikamaru.

Exacto, es por eso que quiero que ustedes ahora….

Te contemos todo lo que sabemos – Término de decir nuevamente Shikamaru.

Vaya no has cambiado para nada Shika – Dijo Itachi con una media sonrisa.

Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo Itachi, ahora eres un hombre de negocios y hasta usas traje cuando antes aborrecías a gente con esa ropa – Dijo Shikamaru sonriendo de igual forma.

Algunas veces las cosas cambian y debemos seguir un camino distinto al de los que más quieres – Dijo mirando a los ojos de su hermano quien le devolvía la mirada.

Mm – Fue lo único que dijo Sasuke para luego apartar la mirada de su hermano – Porque mejor no le cuentan todo mientras yo voy por Sakura – Dijo recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de todos.

Yo voy contigo Teme – Dijo levantándose el rubio.

Bien, nos vemos en dos horas en la guarida – Dijo antes de salir del café junto Naruto dejando a los demás que comenzaban a explicarle todo lo habían averiguado de Orochimaru.

¿Estás bien Teme? – Pregunto preocupado Naruto al salir del café.

Si Naruto no te preocupes – Dijo sin expresión dejando al rubio en shock - ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto extrañado.

Es que me dijiste Naruto y no Dobe – Dijo saliendo del Shock y poniendo ojos ilusionados – Has madurado Teme.

Eres un idiota – Dijo Sasuke golpeándolo en la cabeza.

Itte me dolió – Grito llorando.

Vamos antes de que me arrepienta de llevarte conmigo Dobe – Dijo ignorándolo dándose la vuelta para que el rubio no viera la sonrisa de su rostro "Gracias Naruto siempre me subes el ánimo" – Pensó comenzando a caminar sin dejar su sonrisa.

¡Eh Teme no me dejes! – Grito el rubio sonriendo al ver el cambio de voz de su amigo "Me alegra ayudarte Teme" Fue su pensamiento encaminándose con el peliazul al departamento de la pelirrosa.

Después de casi media hora de camino lograron llegar al edificio donde vivía la pelirrosa encontrándose con un montón de gente alrededor de la entrada.

¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto el peliazul al llegar cerca de la entrada a un señor de estatura media y piel morena de ojos negros.

Hubo una gran explosión en el piso 10 – Respondió el señor dirigiendo su mirada preocupada al edificio haciendo que ambos chicos miraran en esa dirección y su rostro reflejara preocupación y miedo.

¿Encontraron algún herido? ¿Alguien Murió? – Pregunto desesperado el peliazul esperando una respuesta.

Por ahora no han encontrado nada – Informo.

¿Cómo comenzó el incendio? ¿Sabe donde se inicio? – Volvió a preguntar el peliazul.

Por lo que nos han dicho las autoridades el incendio comenzó en el departamento 310 al parecer era el departamento de una chica según el conserje y no han encontrado lo que ocasiono el incendio – Respondió.

No puede ser – Susurro el peliazul llevándose una mano a su cabeza jalándose el cabello con frustración – Ella no pudo haber Muerto, no puede ser – Seguía susurrando con la mirada perdida.

Sakura-Chan – Susurro Naruto en el mismo estado que su amigo.

Señor encontramos algo – Escucharon que decía una de las personas – Al parecer lo que ocasiono el incendio fue una fuga de gas pero por lo que vemos no había nadie en el departamento al iniciar el incendio – Informo al encargado.

Bien ahora lo más conveniente es…. – Pero no siguió escuchando al salir corriendo de ahí seguido de Naruto.

No murió – Dijo aliviado el Rubio.

No, pero piensa un poco Naruto, ella no se había movido de su departamento en casi toda la semana ¿Dónde pudo haber ido? – Dijo preocupado pero un poco aliviado de saber que su pelirrosa se encontraba bien.

¿Y si Orochimaru tiene que ver con esto? – Pregunto con miedo el rubio.

Maldita sea, Vamos debemos ir con los demás – Dijo corriendo en dirección a la guardia.

Mientras que en otro lugar muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una pelirrosa dormida en uno de los asientos de una limosina.

Señor Orochimaru ya confirme a Akatsuki que se encarguen de tener todo preparado dentro del juego – Informo Kabuto quien terminaba de hablar por teléfono.

Bien hecho Kabuto ahora solo falta llegar para empezar con mi plan – Dijo sonriendo de medio lado mientras miraba por la ventana – "S i mi plan sale como pienso en pocos días mis experimentos despertaran y tendré todo el poder que siempre quise" – Pensó confiado – "Todo gracias a ti pequeña, eres la llave que me llevara al éxito" – Pensó mirando a la pelirrosa dormir tranquilamente a su lado.

Señor ya hemos llegado – Informo por radio uno de sus guardias.

Muy bien abre la puerta para poder bajar a mi pequeña – Dijo con burla lo ultimo al tiempo en que uno de sus sirvientes bajaba en brazos a la pelirrosa y se encaminaba a la gran mansión que mas que mansión parecía una gran fortaleza donde nadie podría entrar aunque quisiera.

Déjenla en el laboratorio numero 1 quiero que cuando despierte se lleve una gran sorpresa – Ordeno entrando por la puerta y subiendo por las escaleras mientras sus sirvientes cargaban a la pelirrosa.

Luego de dos horas se podía observar a una pelirrosa despertar, esta ya no llevaba su ropa sino que traía puesto una polera de tirantes negros y unos short del mismo color, su cabello había sido cortado hasta llegarle a los hombros y traía puestos unos visores rojos conectados a un gran cable que salía de un gran computador frente a ella.

¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunto para si la Pelirrosa tratando de levantarse siendo detenida por varios cables inyectados en sus brazos y sintiendo un gran dolor detrás de su cabeza causado por un gran cable incrustado en su nuca – ¡Ah! – Grito de dolor al intentar quitarse los cables sin lograr su cometido.

Yo no haría eso si fuera tu Saku-Chan – Dijo una voz fría y ronca que conocía muy bien.

¡¿Qué hago aquí maldito? ¡!dejame ir! – Grito al ver al causante de todo esto parado frente a ella.

Tranquila Cerezo si sigues moviéndote solo te causaras dolor ¿Por qué mejor no ves a tu alrededor? Hay algo que podría interesarte – Dijo con burla. Mientras la Pelirrosa paseaba su mirada por toda la habitación ignorándolo y fijándose a que se refería con que algo le interesaría, ella solo veía maquinas conectadas y computadores, pantallas y un cuerpo de un muchacho.

¿Un chico? – Pensó extrañada.

Vaya ya te distes cuenta – Dijo al fijarse en la dirección de la mirada de la chica – ¿Te lo presento? – Pregunto ganándose una mirada confusa por parte de la chica – Kein alguien vino a verte – Dijo Orochimaru mirando al muchacho quien de un momento a otro abrió los ojos mostrando unos ojos vacios cafés – Ven aquí – Ordeno haciendo que este se levantara y caminara hasta quedar a un lado de él y frente a la pelirrosa que no salía del shock – Te presento a mi segundo mejor logro hasta ahora –

¡¿Qué le hiciste? – Pregunto deseperada al ver a su hermano en ese estado, Kein tenía una polera larga de color blanca y unos short de color negro, su piel seguía siendo blanca pero mas pálida que antes y lo que más le impresiono es que parte de su rostro y extremidades llevaba manchas negras junto con unos ojos vacios y el pelo más corto de un color negro y no de su característica castaño - ¡Kein reacciona por favor! ¡Kein! – Gritaba la pelirrosa al no poder hacer nada más para hacer reaccionar a su hermano.

Deja de gritar no conseguirás nada con eso – Aconsejo.

¡Cállate! Todo es tu culpa…tu maldita culpa…deja a mi hermano ahora – Dijo llorando y reflejando en su mirada un profundo odio dirigido al pelinegro.

Jajja yo no recibo ordenes de una mocosa – Dijo ensanchando su sonrisa al ver la mirada que le dirigía la pelirrosa - ¿Te digo algo? Creo que recordaras esto – Dijo mostrándole una espada muy parecida a la que llevaba Jext en el juego solo que esta tenía en el mango una cinta roja y la portaba Kein – Tu hermano lucia muy bien con orejas de gato ¿no? –

Jext – Pensó Sakura dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente a la espada – Jext era Kein – Dijo para sí.

Si, tu querido hermano ha estado más cerca de ti de lo que creías ¿no te alegra? – Pregunto con fingida alegría.

Eres un…

Vamos dímelo ¿Qué soy? Sakurita – Incito.

Eres un...- Dijo mirándolo con odio mientras apretaba sus puños y comenzaban a salir marcas igual que las de Kein alrededor de su cuerpo y mostrando unos ojos rojos como la sangre en vez de los verdes jade haciendo que Orochimaru ensanchara su sonrisa y diera una señal por radio que no pudo ser captada por la pelirrosa al no ser consciente de nada mas de todo su odio hacia quien había arruinado su vida y la de su familia.

Es hora de comenzar – Fue lo último que dijo para luego caer desmayada – Seit enciende el juego, Kabuto vuelve a conectar a Kein y informa a Akatsuki de que estén preparados en la Central del núcleo del juego – Ordeno recibiendo una afirmación por parte de todos –

En otro parte (Guarida)

¡¿Qué? – Pregunto exaltado Itachi a través del teléfono siendo observado por todos – Esta bien llama a las autoridades no quiero que se salgan con la suya – Dijo colgando y dirigiendo su mirada a los demás – Orochimaru cerro todo el acceso que tenemos dentro del juego y es imposible sacar a los usuarios que ya están conectados – Informo preocupado el de coleta.

¿Cuántos exactamente son los que están conectados en este momento? – Pregunto preocupado Sasori.

Cerca de la mitad de la población de todo el mundo se encuentra dentro del juego en este momento –

¿Qué vamos a hacer? Primero Sakura-Chan desaparece y luego esto – Dijo Naruto con voz seria por primera vez vista por todos los presentes menos por Sasuke por supuesto.

Lo mejor será ir a la dirección que encontraron en la carpeta – Dijo con determinación Itachi señalando la carpeta que habían encontrado en la oficina de Pein – Deidara y Tobi ¿Pueden ir a la empresa? Necesito tener contacto con alguien de confianza para saber qué es lo que está sucediendo - Pregunto serio mirando a los mencionados quienes asintieron y salieron a toda marcha hacia la empresa – Sasuke, Sasori y yo iremos a la dirección de la carpeta mientras Shikamaru y tu Naruto van en busca de los Policías y nos alcanzan – Ordeno Itachi siendo aprobado por todos.

En unas horas nos veremos de nuevo, cuídense – Dijo Shikamaru subiéndose en una moto de color azul seguido por Naruto quien se sentó detrás.

Cuídate Teme! y Cuida de Sakura-Chan cuando la encuentres! – Grito lo ultimo recibiendo como contestación una mirada decidida del peliazul y una mano alzada.

Bien en camino – Dijo Itachi subiéndose a su auto seguido de los otros dos para luego arrancar a toda velocidad.

**Dentro del juego**

Se encontraba una pelinegra sentada en una gran roca abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas.

Hasta que te encuentro Enana – Dijo una voz saliendo de entre los arboles haciendo que la pelinegra se levantara de un salto y corriera en sus dirección para luego lanzarse a abrazarlo sin querer soltarlo - ¿Te sucede algo? – Pregunto preocupado intentando separarla de si sin lograrlo ya que ella se abrazaba aun mas fuerte a él – Vamos Sakura ¿Me dirás que te sucede? –

Kein – Susurro la pelirrosa con voz entrecortada por las lágrimas.

¿Kein? – Pregunto extrañado - ¿Tu hermano? ¿Lo encontraste? – Pregunto nuevamente recibiendo una afirmación de cabeza – ¿Dónde está?

Aquí – Respondió.

¿Dónde? Aquí solo estamos…. –

Tu eres mi Onii-chan – Interrumpió separándose de él y mirándolo a la cara.

Yo soy Kein – Susurro sorprendido.

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 13**

**El final del juego parte 3 / Todo acabo**

Si, tu eres mi Onii-Chan – Confirmo la pelinegra mientras seguida abrasada a él.

¿Pero entonces por qué no lo recuerdo? – Pregunto desorientado mientras intentaba separarse de Sakura, quien solo se aferraba más a él.

Ven, siéntate a mi lado, te contare todo – Pido la pelinegra separándose por fin de él, arrastrándolo a la gran piedra donde momentos antes ella se encontraba.

**Fuera del juego **

Se encontraban tres muchachos dentro de un auto conduciendo a través de un inmenso bosque.

Itachi ¿estás seguro de que es por aquí? – Pregunto mirando por la ventana el pelirrojo.

Si, eh estado siguiendo todas las indicaciones que estaban en la carpeta pero por lo que veo esto no nos lleva a ningún lado – Termino de decir siguiendo manejando tratando de esquivar lo mejor que podía cada árbol que se le interponía.

Yo no diría eso – Dijo Sasuke apuntando hacia fuera donde se podía observar una inmensa mansión cercada y con varios guardias a su alrededor.

Bien, Sasori llama a Shikamaru y dile que encontramos el laboratorio de Orochimaru, mientras Sasuke y yo buscamos una forma de entrar – Pidió Itachi estacionando su auto algo alejado de la mansión y saliendo junto con Sasuke del auto dejando a Sasori comunicándose con los demás.

Sasuke ¿traes tu celular? – Pregunto el de coleta recibiendo por repuesta una afirmación – Bien vamos a separarnos para rodear mejor este lugar, si uno de los dos encuentra alguna forma de entrar le avisara al otro ¿Entendido? – Pregunto.

Mn – Afirmo el Uchiha menor.

Bien, nos veremos pronto – Dijo dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar en dirección opuesta.

Itachi – Llamo Sasuke antes de que este se alejara mas – Me alegra verte de nuevo – Dijo con sinceridad antes de darse vuelta y alejarse rápidamente de ahí.

Yo también me alegro Sasuke – Dijo con una sonrisa para sí mismo caminando por el lado contrario a Sasuke.

**Cuartel de Policía**

¿Es cierto todo lo que me dices? – Pregunto el Jefe de Policía.

Claro que si – Respondió Shikamaru - Todo lo que dijimos es verdad, tenemos las pruebas necesarias pero es de suma importancia el detener a Orochimaru en este momento – Dijo con seriedad.

Bien, se les tomara primero unos datos y luego daremos aviso a las patrullas para ir en busca de Orochimaru-San – Respondió con tranquilidad el oficial.

¡Que no entiende! Mis amigos están en peligro – Grito enojado Shikamaru dejando de lado su lado calmado.

Ven Shika, el no nos ayudara – Dijo tranquilo Naruto con los brazos tras su cabeza.

¿Qué? Naruto ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranqu…. – Pero se calló de inmediato al ver la mirada de su rubio amigo – Esta bien, vamos por algo de aire – Dijo comenzando a caminar en dirección a la salida - ¿Cuál es tu plan? – Pregunto en un susurro.

Es muy simple – Respondió a la vez que tomaba disimuladamente un llavero de la mesa del oficial de policía.

¿Sabes que nos meteremos en problemas por esto? – Pregunto calmado Shikamaru.

Sí, pero por mis amigos soy capaz de todo – Respondió decidido mostrando su ya característica sonrisa.

Bien, dame esas llaves, tú no sabes conducir – Ordeno extendiendo la mano al ya encontrarse frente al auto de policía – Bien, aquí vamos – Suspiro encendiendo el auto y poniendo a funcionar las bocinas de la patrulla – Tenemos que llamar la atención Naruto, si queremos que nos sigan – Le dijo al ver a cara del rubio.

¡AH! Tienes razón – Dijo rascándose la cabeza y sacando la lengua.

Y la inteligencia se esfumo – Suspiro resignado.

¡Oye! Te oí – Dijo ofendido haciendo un puchero mirando por la ventana – Em. Shika creo que ya llamamos la atención – Dijo nervioso al ver saliendo del cuartel de policía a varios uniformados – ¡Arranca! – Grito desesperado al ver que se acercaban varios policías.

Y aquí vamos – Dijo con una sonrisa acelerando a toda velocidad sin detenerse en un semáforo y casi chocar.

Ajjaja Por favor Kami que salgamos vivos de esto y dejare de comer ramen, no mejor dejare de llamar pervertido al maestro de biología – Dijo rezando el rubio mientras lloraba y se agarraba del asiento -

**Dentro del juego**

Se encontraban dos personas caminando en un gran bosque por donde apenas y se podía ver un camino hecho de ladrillo.

Es así como sucedieron las cosas – Termino de explicar la pelirrosa.

Vaya, eso sí que es una historia – Se burlo.

¡Ya basta!, no entiendes que esto es serio Kein – Regaño.

Si, si... como sea es mejor adelantar camino Sakura – Dijo calmado.

¿No me crees? – Pregunto extrañada la pelirrosa.

Claro que te… - Pero se detuvo antes de terminar al ver que más adelante se vislumbraba una gran luz y se podía escuchar la caída de agua – Estamos cerca del centro del juego – Informo.

¿Eh? Ya llegamos – Dijo para sí la pelirrosa deteniendo su paso.

Sakura – Llamo Kein poniéndose frente a ella – Mírame – Musito levantando la cara de la pelirrosa para que lo viera a los ojos – No pasara nada, eso te lo prometo- Dijo decidido.

Pero…. – intento decir pero fue interrumpida.

No nos separaran – volvió a afirmar – Sakura tienes que…. ¡AH! – Fue interrumpido por un fuerte dolor en su cabeza haciéndolo caer de rodillas mientras se afirmaba con desesperación la cabeza tratando de contener el dolor.

¡Oniichan! – Llamo preocupada la pelirrosa arrodillándose a su lado y abrazándolo tratando de aliviar algo de su dolor - ¿Qué tienes? Dime – Gritaba desesperada sin saber qué hacer.

"Es hora" – Oía dentro de su cabeza – "Vamos Kein, saca tu espada" ¡NO! – Gritaba tratando de sacar la voz de su cabeza – "Atraviésala con ella" NO…NO….NO – Seguía gritando mostrando en sus ojos un color dorado rojizo que trataba de cubrir su ojo por completo – "Hazlo" – Fue lo último que escucho, dejando de agarrarse la cabeza y levantándose lentamente con el pelo cubriendo su rostro.

¡Kein! ¿Estás mejor?– Pregunto Sakura acercándose a él, pero antes de tocar su rostro el levanto la mirada y saco su espada apuntándola.

¿Qué haces? ¿Kein? – Preguntó al ver la mirada ida de su hermano.

Sal de ahí – Corto con voz fría mirando detrás de Sakura.

Oniichan – Susurro la pelirrosa dándose vuelta viendo una sombra salir desde atrás de los arboles.

Vaya, eres listo chico – Dijo el personaje acercándose hasta llegar a unos metros de ellos, dejando ver su identidad.

¡Tú! – Dijo ensanchando los ojos de la impresión - ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Nos traicionaste Tobi!

Nunca estuve de su lado pequeña, y mejor dime Madara – Respondió calmado – Ya te inyectaron el virus en la vida real así que no podrás salir del juego – Dijo al a vez que se disponía a atacar con una gran espada pero siendo detenido por un Kunai que iba en su dirección.

No dejare que te acerques mas – Dijo seguro Kein.

Vaya, con que el niño quiere jugar – Burlándose – Deja de interferir y dame a la chica – Ordeno con seriedad.

No – Fue lo único que dijo – Sakura – La llamo en un susurro – Toma mi espada, te ayudara, ve directo al final del camino y desaparece de una vez este maldito virus.

Pero ¿y tú? – Pregunto con preocupación sin dejar de ver a Madara.

Estaré bien, yo lo detendré – Respondió seguro con una sonrisa volteándola a ver – Suerte Oneechan – Se despidió revolviendo su cabello para luego ir a toda velocidad contra Madara.

Suerte para ti también – Susurro con tristeza para luego salir corriendo.

"**Corporación WOK"**

¡Tobi! – Gritaba Deidara - ¿Dónde se pudo meter? – Susurro para sí mirando para todos lados.

¡Deidara-San! – Llamo una pelinegra – Tsunade-Sama lo llama urgente – Informo tomando de las manos al rubio para llevarlo a la oficina.

¿y ahora que quiere esta vieja? – Dijo entrando a la oficina fastidiado.

No te golpeo porque esto es grave – Dijo seria – Mira las noticias – Señalo hacia el televisor.

¿Qué? – Dijo asustado.

"Estamos aquí en vivo desde el hospital central de Tokio, hace unas horas se nos informo de que todos los pacientes en coma habían despertado hace unas horas y habían estado actuando raro" – Informaba rápidamente una mujer de pelo negro corto y ojos azules que se encontraba encerrada en una oficina por lo que se podía mostrar – "Deben buscar un refugio, lo que vimos aquí no es nada normal, estos chicos tienen una especie de marcas por todo el cuerpo sin contar con la gran fuerza, nosotros por suerte pudimos huir de ellos pero para los que están fuera deben….oh no" – Exclamo con terror la reportera a la vez que se abría la puerta y por ella ingresaba una muchacha de pelo rubio y ojos azules que en el centro se encontraba con un punto rojo y por todo el cuerpo tenía varias marcas.

¿Qué mierda está pasando? – Pregunto al ver que se fue la señal - ¿Esto esta sacado de unas de las películas de zombis o qué?

Es lo que más quisiera, que fuera una película, pero no es así – Dijo resignada Tsunade – Deidara, Orochimaru ya está en marcha y ahora no hay nadie que lo pare – Dijo preocupada poniendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

**En otro sitio**

Se encontraban tres muchachos fuera de una gran mansión, todos se encontraban hincados entre algunos arbustos frente a la entrada.

Itachi, no encontré ningún lugar por donde entrar – Dijo resignado el Uchiha menor.

Ni yo – suspiro.

Oigan ¿qué es ese ruido? – Pregunto Sasori.

Parecen ser patrullas – Dijo levantándose Itachi para ver en dirección a donde provenía el sonido.

¡Córranse de ahí! – Grito Naruto desde dentro del auto al ver a los tres chicos frente por donde ellos pasaban, ocasionando que estos saltaran a un lado y vieran pasar a sus amigos en la patrulla y siendo seguidos por no menos de 10 patrullas.

Vaya – Dijo impresionado Sasori – Ellos sí que saben hacer una entrada.

Si – Dijeron ambos pelinegros sin salir de su impresión.

**Dentro del juego**

Este debe ser el centro del juego – Dijo para sí la pelinegra al ver que terminaba el bosque y el camino le llevaba a un puente suspendido en el aire a un lado de una gran cascada - ¿Por qué yo? – Pregunto con miedo al ver debajo del puente un gran vacío y ver que el viento movía el puente, meciéndolo – Vamos Sakura tu puedes – Se dio valor comenzando a cruzar el puente – Ah – Dijo con miedo al ver que le era difícil el mantenerse con equilibrio – "Usa el brazalete" – Escucho en su cabeza - ¿Otousan? – Pregunto extrañada – "Si, Sakura" – Dijo a pareciendo frente a ella – Orochimaru me dijo que estabas muerto – Dijo para luego tratar de abrazarlo pero siendo atravesada por su cuerpo – " y es cierto, tu Otousan murió en sus manos" – Respondió viendo que la cara de Sakura pasaba a ser una de tristeza – "Sakura, no queda mucho tiempo, escúchame muy bien" – Dijo – " El brazalete fue modificado para guardar dentro de el la cura para este virus, fuera de este juego los experimentos de Orochimaru ya despertaron y están dejando destrozos en todos los países del mundo, tienes que llegar al centro y entrar en ella para luego meter en su matriz la cura" – Termino por decir para luego tomar la mano de Sakura donde se encontraba el brazalete y pronunciar unas palabras para después sentir como el puente dejaba de moverse – "Confió en ti Sakura, tú y tu Hermano fueron mi mayor tesoro, Suerte … Hija" – Fue lo último que dijo para luego desaparecer – Si otousan, Confía en mí – Dijo decidida para luego seguir con su camino con mas seguridad.

**Fuera del Juego**

¡AH! Suéltenme itte – Gritaba un rubio al ser esposado.

Esperen oficiales – Llamo un pelinegro – ellos no hicieron nada malo –

¿Usted cree que no es malo robar una patrulla y causar destrozos en la vía pública? – Dijo sarcástico el Oficial.

Si serás Dobe – Dijo con resignación Sasuke.

Era la única manera de que nos tomaran en cuenta Teme – Se justifico el rubio.

Como sea… - Pero fue interrumpido por una gran explosión dentro de la mansión por donde salieron 10 chicos con ojos rojos y marcas en todo su cuerpo.

¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto desconcertado el Oficial dejando de agarrar al rubio para acercarse a ver mejor a las personas saliendo de la mansión.

Eso es lo que queríamos decirle, Orochimaru ya despertó a todos sus experimentos – Explico con seriedad Shikamaru – Es mejor intervenir ahora.

Grup vayan delante y rodeen el perímetro, Kun llama refuerzos – Ordeno el Oficial para después sacar su arma y salir de entre los arbustos con dirección a la mansión – ¡Ustedes quédense aquí, nosotros nos haremos cargo! – Grito al ver que ellos se disponían a seguirlo.

Está bien – Respondió calmado Itachi ante la mirada extrañada de los demás.

Pero itachi debemos traer a Sakura-Chan – Se quejo el rubio al ver que los policías se alejaban y cerraban el camino a las personas que salían de la mansión mientras otro grupo entraba por el gran agujero en la pared.

Eso ya lo sé Naruto, pero si no te das cuenta todos van a estar distraídos por los policías y nosotros podremos entrar sin ningún problema por la entrada principal – Informo apuntando la entrada que se encontraba sin guardias – Vamos rápido – comenzando a correr en dirección a la entrada seguido de cerca por los demás.

Esto será problemático – Suspiro Shikamaru al ver varias puertas dentro de la gran mansión – Sera mejor separarnos – Itachi y Sasuke vayan por las puertas de la derecha nosotros iremos por las de la izquierda – Ordeno.

Si – Respondieron todos dirigiéndose a cada puerta.

**Dentro del Juego**

Una puerta – Pensó al llegar al final del puente, viendo frente a ella una gran puerta negra con cadenas en los costados y una pequeña abertura en el centro - ¿Cómo la abro? – Mirando con detenimiento la puerta quedándose en la pequeña abertura – La espada – Dijo sacando de su bolso la espada de Kein y incrustándola en la abertura ocasionando que esta se abriera, mostrando en su interior un lugar lúgubre y oscuro – Este lugar lo conozco – Pensó mirando con detenimiento cada lado del lugar deteniéndose en una gran puerta negra con varios cerrojos y cadenas – Esta es la puerta que vi en la iglesia – Dijo mirando a su alrededor viendo que se encontraba en la iglesia donde había encontrado a Kein – ¿Todo esto para llegar al mismo lugar del principio? – Se pregunto extrañada viendo extrañada la puerta que comenzaba a brillar al igual que su brazalete - ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo levantando su mano con el brazalete que mando un rayo de luz hacia las cerraduras abriéndolas al instante – Bien, es hora de terminar con esto – Dijo abriendo la puerta para comenzar a entrar pero siendo detenida por una espada en su cuello.

No creas que dejare que entres, Pequeña – Dijo una voz fría detrás de ella.

Así que lograste escapar, Madara – Dijo con seriedad la pelinegra sacando su espada de la espalda y corriendo lentamente la espada de su cuello.

¿Creías que ese estúpido chico me mataría? - Dijo con burla – Temo decirte que lo vencí en menos de 10 segundos – con falsa pena.

Kein – Susurro con preocupación pero cambiando a una de odio al verlo reír – Pues yo temo decirte que hasta aquí llegaras – Dijo con odio para luego atacarlo con la espada.

Que comience el juego – Dijo con burla el pelinegro poniéndose en posición de batalla.

"**Corporación WOK"**

¿Crees que estén bien? – Pregunto Deidara luego de un rato mirando hacia el techo recostado en el sillón.

Solo nos queda esperar Deidara, Esperar y Confiar – Respondió Tsunade mirando por la ventana los destrozos ocasionado por los experimentos.

**Fuera del juego**

¡! Itachi ¡!** – **Gritó el uchiha menor señalando delante de él la ultima puerta por la cual salía una luz cegadora – Ahí debe de estar Sakura – Dijo corriendo en la dirección de la puerta seguido por Itachi.

**Dentro del juego**

Se encontraban dos personas seriamente lastimadas, ambas con cortes en las ropas y demasiado cansadas, una de ellas se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo tratando de respirar mientras delante de ella se encontraba Madara el cual no había podido esquivar el golpe de la pelinegra ocasionando que se estrellara contra la pared.

Veo que no eres fácil de vencer, Sakurita – Dijo sonriendo de lado mientras trataba de regular su respiración.

Lo mismo digo – Respondió esta poniéndose de pie, quedando frente a frente de nuevo.

Pero ya se nos está acabando el tiempo, este es tu fin – Dijo corriendo hacia ella con la espada, su mirada cambio de ser negra a ser de un intenso rojo mientras la espada desprendía una energía negra – Este será el último ataque – Dijo desapareciendo y apareciendo en la espalda de la pelinegra que no fue capaz de esquivar la espada haciendo sonreír de medio lado al ver que había atravesado el cuerpo de la pelinegra.

Al fin – Dijo sonriendo.

Yo que tu no cantaría victoria – Dijo una voz grave, transformando el cuerpo frente a él al de un chico de pelo blanco – ¡Sakura entra ahora! – Le gritó reteniendo la espada de Madara dentro de él - ¡Hazlo! – Le volvió a gritar al ver la chica no se movía de la impresión para después ponerle una mano en la cabeza – Te dije que no nos separarían, ahora ve, yo me encargare de él – Dijo con seguridad para luego voltearse y sacar la espada de su estomago y atacar a Madara, haciendo que este saltara para alejarse.

¡Gracias, Oniichan! – Grito al salir de la impresión para luego correr hacia la puerta.

Crees que te dejare, Mocosa – Corriendo en su dirección pero antes de llegar fue interceptado por Kein.

Yo soy tu oponente ahora – Dijo lanzándose a atacarlo.

Maldito, te matare y no volverás a despertar – Dijo con odio en su voz al ver que la pelinegra había podido atravesar la puerta.

Mientras Sakura corría a toda velocidad por el inmenso pasillo hasta llegar a una gran esfera de color blanco en la cual se metió sin pensarlo.

Vaya – Dijo impresionada al verse en un gran espacio blanco donde flotaba y en el centro de él una gran pantalla con una abertura en ovalo – Aquí debe de ir mi brazalete – Pensó al ver que tenia la forma exacta – Aquí vamos – Dijo poniendo el brazalete en la apertura ocasionando que todo a su alrededor templase y mandara una luz por todo el juego, siendo borrado todo sacando a cada jugador del juego y envolviendo a la pelinegra en un espacio totalmente en blanco – Game over – Dijo con una sonrisa para luego caer en la oscuridad absoluta.

**Fuera del juego**

¡Sakura! – Grito Sasuke corriendo a donde se encontraba a pelinegra conectada a varios cables – Itachi, ven hay que sacarla – Dijo desconectando todo viendo como poco a poco las marcas en el cuerpo de la pelirosa desaparecían.

Ahí hay alguien más – Señalo Itachi al ver moverse a un muchacho de la misma edad de su hermano - ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto poniéndose frente a su hermano menor protegiéndolo.

Mi nombre es Kein, soy el hermano mayor de Sakura – Respondió con la voz entrecortada por el cansancio – Sakura apago el juego, desinfecto todo el virus – Informo antes de caer desmayado al suelo dejando a los otros dos hermanos aliviados de que esto al fin terminara.

Iatchi lleva a Kein, yo llevare a Sakura – Ordeno Sasuke tomando en brazos a la pelirrosa y encaminándose hacia la entrada seguido de su hermano con Kein en su espalda.

Sasuke, Itachi se acabo – Llamo Naruto feliz desde la entrada donde se podía ver a cientos de personas siendo llevadas en ambulancias sin las marcas y con los ojos de su color original.

¿Dónde está Orochimaru? – Pregunto Sasuke al llegar al lado de Naruto.

El está por allá – Señalo a la patrulla donde se encontraba el hombre esposado junto con sus demás secuaces – Nos llamo Deidara y dijo que en las noticias que todos los experimentos había dejado de atacar y causar destrozos – Informo – También nos dijo algo que tiene que ver con ustedes – Dijo con voz seria – Tobi estuvo detrás de esto, él fue quien informaba a Orochimaru de todos nuestros pasos – Termino de decir viendo la cara de extrañeza por ambos hermanos.

¿Tobi nos traiciono? – Dijo extrañado.

Bueno no exactamente Tobi, su verdadero nombre siempre fue Madara –

¡¿Qué? – Dijeron al mismo tiempo en shock.

Si, su nombre es Madara ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Naruto.

Madara era nuestro tío, el desapareció tras la muerte de nuestros padres - Explico Itachi – Vaya, así que siempre estuvo con nosotros – Dijo para sí con seriedad - ¿Dónde se encuentra él? –

El se encuentra en el hospital, lo encontraron conectado al juego en el momento que se apago el sistema –

Bien, luego solucionaremos eso – Dijo comenzando a caminar hacia una ambulancia cercana – Ven Sasuke es mejor que los revisen para saber si están bien – Llamo el pelinegro mayor al ver que este miraba el suelo sin moverse.

¿Eh? Ah sí – Respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos caminando también hacia la ambulancia – Madara – Pensó mirando como los paramédicos atendían a ambos muchachos.

**Tres días después**

La noticia de lo ocurrido con Orochimaru y su ayudante Madara se había extendido el mismo día alrededor de todo el mundo, todas las personas que habían estado en estado de coma despertaron el mismo día sin recordar nada de lo sucedido y sin mostrar ningún síntoma, Mientras que Orochimaru y Madara fueron encarcelados en una cárcel de alta seguridad.

Pasados los días todo volvió a la normalidad y la noticia del juego fue olvidada por muchos volviendo a su vida cotidiana.

¿Qué paso con Sakura-Chan, Sasuke? – Pregunto extrañado Naruto al no saber nada de ella desde el incidente en la mansión de Orochimaru sentándose al lado de él mirando a la pizarra – Hace días que no nos han informado nada de ella, y ni siquiera nos dejan entrar a verla al hospital.

Ella se fue, Dobe – Dijo mirando hacia la ventana al ver ingresar a mas estudiantes a la sala.

¿Qué? ¿A dónde se fue? – Pregunto extrañado.

Mi hermano me informo que ella había despertado ayer – Dijo con tristeza en su mirada – Su hermano despertó el mismo día y se la llevo a Inglaterra para vivir sin que Sakura recordara nada de todo lo que aquí sucedió – Dijo – Pensaron que era mejor que ella no nos recordara, por todo el dolor que le causo esta situación.

Pero Sakura-Chan no podrá olvidarnos, Teme – Dijo seguro.

Ella perdió la memoria, Dobe… al despertar solo recordaba a su hermano y familia, todo lo que vivió con nosotros no lo recuerda, ni siquiera recordó a sus amigas cuando fueron a visitarla – Dijo mostrando una mirada fría pero a la vez que refleja una gran tristeza – Itachi me dijo que puede que regrese en unos años, pero mientras tanto no nos permitirán verla porque eso le causaría un gran shock – Termino de decir para luego antes de ver al profesor entrando en la sala terminando con la conversación.

Sakura-Chan – Susurro con tristeza el rubio para luego dirigir su mirada a la pizarra donde el profesor comenzó con la clase.

**En otro sitio**

Saku ¿Te sientes bien? – Pregunto un pelicafé mirando preocupado a su hermana sentada a su lado en el puesto de copiloto.

Estoy bien Oniichan, es solo que… que siento que me falta algo – Dijo dirigiendo su mirada al cielo.

Estoy seguro que es solo efecto del viaje, Saku – Dijo Kein estacionando su auto frente a una enorme casa de dos pisos de color celeste con un pequeño jardín delantero – Estamos en casa, Saku – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Sí, Estamos en casa – Susurro con tristeza.

Vamos Saku baja y entra a ver tu habitación – Dijo Kein entrando a la casa con dos maletas grandes.

Voy – Dijo saliendo del auto caminando en dirección a la casa dando una última mirada al cielo para luego cerrar la puerta.

Cinco meses después de todo lo ocurrido fue inaugurada la nueva corporación de juegos virtuales comandada por Itachi y Tsunade con los mejores adelantos y con una base de datos segura.

¿Para qué me llamaste Itachi? – Pregunto fastidiado un pelinegro, vestido con una camisa azul y pantalones negros, entrando en la oficina principal de la corporación.

Si que eres enojón Otouto – Dijo con gracia el mayor.

No me fastidies y dime para que me llamaste – Gruño.

Vale, vale cálmate – Dijo levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la puerta de la oficina – Quiero que me sigas –

Mn –

Bien aquí es – Dijo entrando en una oficina llena de computadoras con varios jugadores – Quiero que pruebes el nuevo juego que cree – Dijo pasándole unos visores negros con rayas rojas.

Para eso me llamaste – Bufo – Sabes que no me gustan estos juegos –

Créeme Otouto, este juego te gustara, aquí veras a todas las personas como son en la vida real sin la necesidad de crear un PJ – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Mn – Dijo poniéndose los visores y sentándose frente a un ordenador para luego verse frente a una gran ciudad llena de personas con ropas de ninjas conversando en grupos y intercambiando armas – Esto no es nada diferente al primer juego – Dijo para sí comenzando a caminar mirando de lado a lado sin fijarse en el camino, chocando con otra persona –

Deberías estar más atento – Dijo la otra persona tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara.

Gracias – Dijo levantándose sin mirar a la otra persona.

Bien, yo me voy a pelear con algunos mounstros – Dijo girándose y comenzando a alejarse.

Si claro…Sakura – Dijo impresionado al ver el cabello rosa de la otra persona - ¡Sakura! – Grito corriendo hasta ponerse frente a ella viendo los ojos verdes que lo miraban extrañados.(Ambos vestían como en Naruto Shippuden solo que traían las marcas en sus mejillas)

¿Me conoces? – Pregunto.

¿Eres Sakura Haruno? – Pregunto sin contestar su pregunta.

Sí, pero ¿de dónde nos conocemos? – Volvió a preguntar.

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, nos conocimos en tu estadía en Tokio – Respondió sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

¡AH! Perdón es que la verdad aun estoy en tratamiento por mi pérdida de memoria, espera ¿Dijiste Uchiha? ¿Eres hermano de Itachi Uchiha, el creador del juego? – Pregunto asombrada.

Si, es mi hermano mayor – Respondió.

Vaya, es genial, Iatchi-San es amigo de mi hermano y me dio uno de los visores de prueba – Explico la pelirrosa.

Mm – dijo sonriendo de medio lado pensando en agradecerle a su estúpido hermano el poder ver nuevamente a su pelirrosa aunque sea en un videojuego - ¿Qué te parece si exploramos un poco este juego? – Ofreció el pelinegro comenzando a caminar al lado de la pelirrosa hacia la salida de Konoha sacando de su espalda una Katana con mango azul y la pelirrosa una Katana de mango rosa para cualquier ataque mientras conversaban amenamente.

**Fuera del juego**

¿Crees que se den cuenta que se encuentran más cerca de lo que creen? – Pregunto un pelicafé apoyado en la puerta de la habitación.

Mn… dejemos que se den cuenta solos, Kein – Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa de medio lado mirando a su hermano jugar y a dos asientos más adelante a una pelirrosa también jugando.

Ven Itachi, es seguro que se demoraran, te invito un café – Ofreció Kein.

Está bien, así me cuentas algo de tu vida – Dijo con burla el Uchiha mayor.

Jaja…como si hablarnos en estos cinco meses no bastara –

¿Piensas quedarte? – Pregunto serio.

Ese es el plan, ya inscribí a Sakura en la misma escuela de tu hermano, y compre un departamento amplio donde viviremos – Dijo con una sonrisa entrando en el ascensor.

Me parece bien – Dijo sonriendo de lado presionando el botón del primer piso – Suerte Otouto – Pensó Itachi mirando hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su hermano antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran por completo.

**FIN**

**Game over / juego terminado**

"La alegría está en la lucha, en el esfuerzo, en el sufrimiento que supone la lucha y no en la victoria." (Mahatma Gandhi)

Bien hasta aquí la historia XD espero y les haya gustado el final! Gracias a todos los que leyeron y a los que dejaron sus comentarios….Mañana pondré el epilogo Gracias y hasta otro fic! Adiós cuídense!

Gracias por sus comentarios: Dulcecito311, Pamys-Chan y Fumino-Chan-SS.


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogo**

Ya han pasado 2 años desde que paso el incidente con el juego, el cual causo revuelo total en todo el mundo, Itachi y tsunade crearon la versión 2 del juego, la cual tenía mucha más seguridad y por supuesto ningún virus dentro, al mes de ser lanzado ya habían causado gran furor y no existía nadie alrededor del mundo que no contara con "The Word of Konoha 2".

Dentro de los 2 años que pasaron cambiaron muchas cosas, Itachi se reencontró con Konan y se enamoraron, casándose 4 meses después y adoptando al hermano menor de Pein como su hijo, Shikamaru fue contratado por el FBI como hacker donde conoció a la Agente Temari con quien tiene una hermosa niña de pelo rubio y ojos cafés de 1 mes de edad, Sasori junto con deidara se fueron a Estados Unidos a trabajar como los presidentes de la corporación Uchiha vigilando todo el funcionamiento del juego.

Y yo..bueno, sigo aquí en Tokio junto con mis mejores amigas, ino, la cual es novia de Sai un chico dos años más grande que nosotros el cual ya se encuentra trabajando como un reconocido pintor, mi otra amiga Hinata, es novia de naruto, el cual se tardo bastante en darse cuenta lo que ella sentía por él y ambos esperaran a graduarse para ir a Inglaterra donde estudiaran, yo por mi parte después de 6 meses del incidente pude recuperar mi memoria y hoy en día, soy más que feliz, ya que aunque sienta la ausencia de mis padres ahora tengo a mi segunda familia y por supuesto a las dos personas más importantes para mi, Kein mi hermano mayor el cual conoció a una chica llamada Kira y Sasuke, mi novio-prometido, el cual es uno de los mejores de la clase y trabaja junto a su hermano desde dentro del juego como un "Ambu Elite" para evitar cualquier imperfección.

Saku, son las 2 de la mañana, ya apaga eso – Gruño un pelinegro entrando a la habitación sin causar ningún ruido - ¿Aun no terminas con tu libro? – Pregunto bostezando.

Solo me falta el final y como estoy inspirada decidí quedarme despierta hasta terminarlo – Dijo haciendo un puchero bastante infantil, el cual hizo sonreír de lado al pelinegro – será mejor que no te acerques, sabes que si mi hermano te pilla en mi habitación no te dejara nunca más quedarte a dormir aquí – Advirtió viendo acercarse al pelinegro hasta sentarse a un lado de la cama, donde le quito el notebook y lo dejo a un lado.

Bien sabes que nunca nos a descubierto – Susurro tirando de ella para ponerla encima de el abrazándola y besándola con cariño – Además tu eres mi prometida, solo nos queda un año y seremos marido y mujer ¿Qué de malo hay en darnos unos inocentes besos? – Dijo separándose de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

¿Sera porque siempre tus inocentes besos terminan en algo más? – Pregunto sarcástica levantando una ceja.

No veo que te quejes de que eso pase, es mas siempre pides mas – Se burlo al ver el sonrojo de la pelirrosa.

Mm – Respondió mirando hacia otro lado y inflando las mejillas.

Vamos pequeña no te enojes, sabes que era una broma – Susurro en su oído viendo como la piel de la pelirrosa se tensaba haciendo sonreír arrogante – Saku – Llamo para que lo mirara a los ojos – Te amo – Dijo antes de besarla con más pasión.

Yo también te amo, a ti y a nuestro hijo – Dijo al separarse del beso mirándolo con amor esperando su reacción –

Mm, creo que tendremos que adelantar un poco la boda – Sonrió de lado luego de un minuto de asimilar todo – Me haces muy feliz Sakura, tu y mi futuro hijo - Dijo para luego acercarse a besarla nuevamente.

¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí Uchiha?! – Grito enojado un pelicafé abriendo la puerta de una patada.

Maldición – Bufo fastidiado – Nos veremos mañana en la escuela amor ahí hablaremos de nuestro futuro hijo, te amo no lo olvides– Se despidió con un beso para luego salir corriendo fuera de la habitación siendo perseguido por un enojado Kein.

Jajaja yo también te amo – Grito riendo la pelirrosa viendo a su novio correr fuera de la habitación todo desarreglado – Si así es mi hermano de sobreprotector no veo como será cuando se entere de que será tío – Suspiro resignada la pelirrosa – Sera mejor que los detenga sino se mataran entre ellos, ¿Qué dices bebe, vamos a salvar a tu papi? – Pregunto con cariño acariciando su vientre el cual aun tenia plano al solo tener dos semanas – oh no – Susurro saliendo rápidamente de la habitación al escuchar cómo se rompía algo contra el suelo.

**Fin**

"Los _finales_ felices son historias sin acabar"


End file.
